Ups and Downs of Leah Clearwater
by Alaina08
Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.
1. The beginning to the end

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

Here I was sitting at home waiting for my boyfriend to pick me and take me to school. He usually ran late so it's not a big thing not to me at least. My mom and dad think it's a big deal I mean come on I'm always on school before the last bell rings. I know I have my own car to but Sam said that he would pick me up and take me to school today so I wasn't going renig on that. Sam and I have been together since my freshman year in high school he was a Senior at the time so I was super excited to have a Senior look at me like that. It didn't hurt that Sam Uley was the Quarterback for the football team of our school and also the team captain for basketball team. So having him looking at me like that was a boost to my confidence. I thought that everything was going to be great. I'm my last year of school and I couldn't be any happier to get ready and go to college and become a nurse. I heard the honk from outside Sam telling me that he's here. I bid my mom and dad goodbye. My brother was already at school acting up probably. I ran to his car and quickly go in.

"Hey Sam" I said as I leaned over and kissed his lips..

"Hey how are you" he asked me.

"Fine, you know me" I said as I leaned back in the car and watched as he drove me to school. It was pretty quite on the way to school usually he would say something off the wall, but I guess everyone has their bad day's right. So I just shook it off as nothing. We finally pulled up in the parking lot of the school and I was getting ready to get out the car that was before he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and cocked my head to the side.

"What wrong Sammy" He shook his head. I crossed over the middle of his car and straddled his lap. I placed my hands on either side of his face.

"Sam" I said. He looked up at me and he caught my eye, but not for long he quickly looked back down.

"Sam babe what's wrong tell me please?"

"It's nothing Lee I just feel as if everything is going to change" I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean everything is going to change, what change are you talking about babe" He shook his head but lifted his head up but didn't look me in the eyes.

"Sam your scaring me what's going on" I asked him.

"You know you can tell me anything what is it Sam"

"I don't know Lee I just have this gut feeling that things are going to change"

"You mean change in as you and me" That made him look up at me.

"No baby, nothing like that you know I love you and there isn't anyone else out there for me, you my second half" he told me.

"Than what's wrong" He just shook his head again.

"Nothing I think I might just be over thinking things babe" He said. I nodded my head I didn't believe him something's going on and I'm going to find out.

"Well ok. Give me a kiss I have to go" He nodded his head and gave me a kiss. The kiss felt like it was going to be the last one, he put all he had in that kiss and so did I. I pulled away from him and we whipped off some of my lip gloss that was smudged around my face. I looked up at him him adoring eyes.

"I love you Sam, you know that right" He nodded his head and gave me another quick peck on the lips before I jumped off his lap and out of his car.

"Don't forget I'm taking you out tonight" I nodded my head and waved by as I started walking towards the school. Now I couldn't shake that felling. I shook my head as I walked into the school.

"Leah" I heard someone call my name. I looked behind me to see my two best friends Rachel and Rebecca Black.

"Hey Girls" I said. They looped their arms and we walked to our lockers. I opened my lockers and I just couldn't shake it. I shook my head again.

"You ok Lee" Rachel asked.

"Yea, Why"

"Come on Lee we know you better than you back hand what's going on" Rebecca said.

"It's something Sam said"

"Oh dear what did prince charming say" I laughed at the nickname they gave Sam.

"He said that he felt like everything was going to change, and I'm just trying to figure out what he's talking about" I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"it just has me a little off right now"

"Well maybe he's going to actually ask you to finally marry him" I shook my head.

"Yea that's what it is" I said. I mean jut because Sam and I been together for 4 years doesn't mean he's going to propose right.

"Aye you never know, Sam is the one to pop a question when you least expect it" Rach said. She was right but the gut felling isn't a good felling.

"I guess I'm just afraid things will get really bad really soon." I told both of them as we head to our first period class.

"Don't over think things Lee, let it go" Becca said.

"I'm trying but I'm just fearing the worst what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore" I said in a shaky voice. I don't know what I will do if that happened to me.

"Sam loves you he wouldn't do that to you" I nodded my head I knew they were right.

"You guys are right I have to quit over analyzing things and let things go"

"Exactly" the both said as we reached the door of our first period.

I went throughout the school day with that on my shoulder that what I fear the most is going to come to a head. I fear that Sam will lose interest in me and find some sank that looks better than me. Nothing could take me out of that funk all day. But once the final bell rung and I headed for the door I saw that Sam was not out there. I waited out there for half an hour looking like an idiot waiting for my boyfriend. Called him texted him but I never got a reply back. Is started to fear the worse maybe he need a new change. The scary thing out of all of it, is that I was right, things started changing with Sam. He was gone for like a whole month before he came back to me.

I asked my dad multiple times if he knew where Sam was he always said "no" but I could see that he was lying he knew where Sam was and just not told me. I didn't see Sam until my graduation and once I saw him he was not the same Sam that I knew. I mean he had a body before but the new same was a lot bulkier, I mean don't get me wrong I loved it. But once he saw my favorite cousin come down for my graduation party everything changed. He would barely come around me, he would always be around Emily, but I didn't think anything of it. Boy was I ever wrong.

**A/N: HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A LEAH STORY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD I STOP OR CONTINUE. **


	2. Can it get any worse

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the OC that will come all belongs to Mrs. Meyer. **

I tried to not let it bother me seeing my Sam with my cousin all the time. I mean if he's going to be a part of the family then I have to have them hang out right. I wish I would have knew that I shouldn't let it go on for so long. Sooner or later Sam stop calling me and keeping his distance away from me. I asked him what was going on and he always played it off like it was nothing. But I knew something was going on but I didn't think it was anything like him falling head over hills for my cousin and leaving me in the dark while they have a blast and leave me completely out of the equation. I wouldn't have believed anyone if they said that my cousin was dating my Sam. That is not until I saw it with my on two little eyes.

A few months after I graduated, I saw with my own two eyes Sam and Emily coming out of the local grocery store hand in hand. I was so hurt that I couldn't even confront either one of them I just blew it off as nothing, but it hurt more to see it more often around my own town. Having people coming up to me asking when Sam and I broke up. I didn't even know we did so you can imagine how hard it was to know that the love of my life was in a serious relationship with my cousin.

One day I did confront them, and it was the hardest thing to do in my life.

_Flashback_

"_Sam, Emily" I said as I walked up to them. They saw me and quickly unlatched hands. Sam tried to walk to me but all I did was shake my head. _

"_You know I would have loved it, If you Sam would have just broken up with me then go snooping around town his my cousin" I said trying not to tear up. _

"_I wanted to Lee..."_

"_Don't call me that" I said. _

"_Leah I really wanted to but I didn't know how to tell you that I fell in love with you cousin" _

"_Umm well it's quite easy Sam" I told him, tears threaten to flow down my face. _

"_I really wanted but I couldn't stand the look you would have" _

"_So you sneaked around behind my back" _

"_Leah you have to understand how complicated this is for us" For the first time I looked at my cousin. I saw that she had some serious scars along her face it look like it was fresh to they looked like bear claws. Like a bear attacked her face and if so she deserved in every way" _

"_Don't talk to me Emily, because as a cousin you should have never even thought about betraying my trust like that" I said looking at her. _

"_It's not that easy Leah, I wish I could explain it all to you" I just shook my head. _

"_Really you're going to stand here and lie to my face Emily, you could have just said 'oh by the way Leah, Sam and I are in love and there's nothing you can do" _

"_It's not that easy I wish it was. Do you know how hard it is to keep this a secret from you its killing me Leah?" _

"_Yea well if it was killing you Emily then you should be 6 feet under wouldn't you" _

"_Don't talk to her like that Lee" Sam growled at me. _

"_Are you kidding me right now, I have every right to be angry at the both of you. Sam I thought that we were made for each other you always told me that and then here you are going around town with my slut of a cousin, come on you can make up a better excuse than that" I said. _

"_Watch what you say Leah" Sam said. As he started trembling. _

"_Do you really think that I care right now, do you know how much this hurts to have people come up to me and ask when we broke up. Having them look down on me with pity because they knew you were off cheating on me with my slutty cousin" I said shaking my head. _

"_Lee…"_

"_Quite calling me that" I yelled. _

"_I'm sorry Leah I really didn't want us to end like that" Sam said. _

"_Yea sure you didn't. Just say it you always wanted to break up with me" I said._

"_No Leah it's not like that" he said. I just shook my head and began to walk back to my car that was before he grabbed my arm. _

"_Let go Samuel" I said as I jerked my hand out of his grip. I got in my car and drove off. _

_End Flashback_

That was the last time I saw or spook to either one of them and that as 3 years ago. Of those 3 years I have got a lot of things accomplished. I went to school got my degree in nursing. I couldn't be any happier. That was until I came back to La Push, Washington. I decided that I would come back for the summer and spend some time with my family and move up to Seattle for good. I didn't know at the time that the summer of 2010 was going to be the worst time of my life.

Once I went back to the reservation it seemed that everything has changed that includes the people on the reservation. The little boys that had a crush on me in my senior year were huge like they have been taking steroids. It was weird. But I shook it off like it was nothing. I didn't know at the time that, that was a big mistake.

One day I left the house because my mom wanted something from the store. Like any other good daughter I went out to the store and got it for her. If I knew what was waiting for me at the store I would have never went. As I walked into the store I heard someone call my name. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it. That was until I made the biggest mistake of my life and turned around to come face to face to the one of the main reason why I left the stupid reservation. Emily Young.

"Hi Leah" she said as she walked up to me and gave me a hug. I stepped back and looked at her. I always wonder what I would do if I would have to come face to face with her or Sam again. Would I just walk away like the bigger person I am or would I smack the taste out of her mouth or punch her in the face. I decided to be the bigger person and walk away. I couldn't handle looking at the person that took my love away.

"Leah I'm sorry" I heard her say but I just blew it off and walked away.

"Leah talk to me" she said as she got in front of me.

"What do you want me to say Emily"

"Anything" she said. I just shook my head and walked around her. Being away from La Push helped me to get away from the things that I hate here, and having her in my face is bring up all the bad memories that I drunk away. I mean I'm not an alcoholic. But drinking helped to get rid of the pain.

"Hey Em" I heard. I knew that voice I wanted to make a run for it but I couldn't I was in a dead end and Emily was on the other end. Once I saw his face I realized that I had to go get some alcohol.

"Lee" Sam said, as he looked at me. I took in a deep breath and looked at him.

"Hi Samuel" I said. I was trying to hold back tears. I couldn't smile I couldn't smirk I was lost in my own mind. My mind was telling me to get out of there but my legs wouldn't hear a word of it.

"How you been I haven't seen you since then" he asked. I just shook my head and started walking towards them. It's like my legs had a mind of their own but they wouldn't run before I knew he was coming. I tried to walk past him but I couldn't. He looked down at me.

"Lee"

"Don't call me that Samuel" I said as I looked up at him. I held my head up high to tell him that I'm good with or without him. But in the inside I wanted to go home and cuddle up to my favorite stuff animal and forget about everything that happened. But I couldn't because Sam was in the way.

"Leah can we talk" Sam said.

"Samuel there's nothing to talk about"

"There's a lot to talk about Leah" I just shook my head.

"No there isn't everything was said 3 years ago Samuel, I have nothing else to say" I told him. I brushed past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Let go Samuel" I said trying to jerk my arm away but he had a nice firm grip on my arm.

"Stop that hurts Samuel"

"Quite calling me that, I'm still your Sam Lee"

"Are you still my Sam, Samuel and I told you to quite calling me that" I said.

"We just want to talk and Emily wants to ask you a question" I looked up at him and looked at Emily.

"Fine spill and do it fast, and let go" I said as I jerked my arm away.

"Great well I was wondering if you would like to be a bridesmaid"

"A Bridesmaid for what" I asked.

"For my and Sam's wedding" I looked at her in shock. Why would she ask me to be a bridesmaid at her and Sam's wedding?

"Are you serious" I said looking at her.

"Yea, it would be nice to have my cousin at my wedding" I nodded my head. Not believing a word I'm hearing. I looked around at my surrounding and punched Emily straight in her face. I shook my hand and smiled as I walked away.

"That felt good" I said as I walked over to the next aisle.

"Leah" I heard Sam yell. I turned around and looked at him.

"What" I said. As I picked up something that I wanted.

"Look at me Leah" I looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you want" I said.

"Why did you punch her for?"

"Well it seems like I had a very good reason too" I told him.

"What reason is that?"

"Really Samuel asking me to be a bridesmaid at your guy's wedding are you that thick to think that I would go to your wedding let alone be in it" I said. Shaking my head.

"You didn't have to punch her" he said.

"Well I have my reason Samuel" I said. As I walked away from him, but not before he grabbed my arm.

"What is with you and grabbing my arm, let go" I said trying to pull it out of his grip.

"You need to go say sorry Leah" I looked up at him in shock.

"Are you serious right now, I can't wait till the summer is over I can't wait to leave"

"Leave where are you going" he asked me as if he was in pain to hear me leave.

"I'm leaving this stupid reservation and staying in Seattle I'm not coming back and I can't wait"

"You can't do that" he told me.

"How much you want to bet that I can't go back up to Seattle I have nothing left down her Samuel"

"I'm down here" he said. I couldn't help but let a loud laugh escape my lips.

"So who cares if your down her Samuel were not together anymore there is nothing down here for me anymore, now let go" I said and I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"You can't leave me Leah" I looked back at him in total shock.

"I guess you really are that think to think that I would stay here to see you grow old with someone that's not me" I said, as I walked away.

"Leah you can't leave me" He yelled after me. I just shook my head and checked out. On the way home everything that just happened a few minutes ago started hitting me in all directions. I could barely see the road with the tears in my eyes.

"I promised that I wouldn't cry over him again" I said as I pulled up in the driveway. I got out of my car and slammed my door. I started breathing deep but everything was just hitting me. The love of my life is getting married to my cousin; she wants me to be a bridesmaid. I tried to calm down but everything I tired just got me angrier. I saw my dad come out the house.

"Lea calm down" I heard him say.

"Daddy what's wrong I can't I keep getting mad" My dad started blurring the next thing I knew I was on all four.

"_Sweet we got a new one" I looked around and but saw that nobody was around me. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Leah" wait was that my brother. _

"_Seth" What the heck is going on? _

"_You're a wolf" _

"_A wolf, that's impossible" _

"_Leah" I heard my mom call me but she sound like she's in pain. _

"_Mom" I said but it came out as a bark. I walked towards the porch and saw that my dad was laying on the porch and my mom over him. _

"_Mom what's wrong with daddy" but nothing came out all except for a bark. _

"_Jake" I heard someone say. _

"_What's going on" I knew that voice. _

"_Leah" I shook my head. _

"_No this isn't happening" I said as I shook my head. _

"_Leah get help your dad's not getting up" I whined and moved my dad's hand with my nose. _

"_Someone help" I screamed in my head. _

"_Jake take Seth and Lee and I'll go get help for Sue and Harry" _

"_Ok Sam. Leah Seth follows me" _

"_No I'm not going" _

"_Lee go now" I whined but walked away from my mom and dad. _

They took me and explained everything to me the whole stories that were pass down to generations to generations. I thought those stories were some old wives tell I guess I was wrong. Everything that happened just got a lot more serious. But the question was, was I ready for all of this and the answer was NO.

**AN: HEY GUYS LEAVE A REVIEW I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS STORY. **


	3. Beginning to a new change

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

That was three years ago. I went through ups and downs when it came to the pack. Jacob and his obsessive love that he has for some chick that doesn't even love him back the way he loves her. I had to put myself on the line to protect his dear Bella Swan. My mom started dating the girl's father, the girl's father. And then all of a sudden Bella comes back from her honeymoon with the crazy vampire that she's in love with and they have a kid. On which Jacob Black decided to imprint on. Then have noisy vampire come on their land and see that Edward and Bella had a kid. She went to go tell their kings or whatever you would want to call them. And once again I had to put my life on the line. But I guess that what I get for joining Jacob's pack I couldn't deal with Sam anymore and the way he would always look at me. But it wouldn't matter because Sam joined in on the fight anyway. But still I had to put my neck on the line for a girl I didn't like. But the only good thing came from it is that we didn't have to fight. If you want to call that the good part. So now after all that crap I went through is over, I still couldn't leave this stupid reservation.

_Flashback_

_I've been thinking a lot about going back up to Seattle and living the rest of my life up there, I had to get away from this reservation to many bad memoires. So I went to go ask Jake. _

"_Jake now that everything is over do you think that I can leave and do what I wanted to do before all this happened" _

"_I don't know Leah we have to have a meeting with my dad and Sam" I looked at him like he was a lunatic. Even after all of this I might possibly still be stuck on this stupid reservation. Over the couple of days I had meetings with Billy, my mom, Sam and Jake I had to tell them why I wanted to leave. I guess you know not being around the guy that I loved was now getting married to my cousin wasn't a good answer because they told me no. So I'm stuck on this reservation looking in everyone's happy lives. Jared and Kim getting engaged, Jake and Nessie being happy, Paul and Rachel being happy and worst of all seeing the only man I loved being happy without me. _

_End Flashback_

So yea having all that come down on me wasn't fun enough. I'm not even able to work because you never know when we might need you Leah. Is what Jake always said. I mean is it too hard for me to be happy once. After I spent that stupid summer here everything went down the drain. I just want to be happy. I want to be with someone, that for once will understand how I feel to have the only guy I ever loved leave me and go for my cousin, and then also to have the perfect job but can't do it. I just want to be happy.

O/C POV

"Boarding Flight 229 to Seattle, Washington." I looked around at the airport one last time. I was leaving Ireland for good. There isn't anything left for me here. My parents died when I was young, I then lived with my grandparents who just died a month ago. But what really is making me leave is that I found my girlfriend with another man in my apartment. Yea so you can only imagine how that feels to come home from your resident as a veterinarian and find you girl you loved with her legs in the air. So I'm moving far away from Ireland that I can. Why Washington, I had to move away to help me get away from my past my parents my grandparents and my ex. But I won't be moving to Seattle I will live in a small quite town called Forks, Washington.

Leah POV

"Lee Honey" my mom called me.

"Yes" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Can you go to the store for me" I nodded my head.

"What you need"

"We need some deserts and some ice cream" I nodded and walked over to the door and picked up my keys.

"I'll be back" I called back as I shut the door. As I was walking to my car Embry came out of the woods.

"Where you going Leah"

"To mind my business Embry" I said as I got in my car and drove off.

"God I wish I could leave this stupid reservation and find happiness" I said as I drove. I finally get to the store.

"Hey Leah" Rachel said. I looked at her and gave her a small smile. Yea Rachel and I was friends in high school the best of friends really but once she came down here and looked into Paul's eyes I couldn't stand her anymore everyone is getting there happy endings expect the one that actually should get an happy ending. I walked over to the bakery area and picked up a chocolate cake with chocolate icing. I walked over to the ice cream isle and couldn't help but notice the bright ginger head in the isle as well. From a distance he looked attractive but I guess it's because I haven't had any in a while 3 years to be exact.

I walked down to where he was and picked up some vanilla bean ice cream. I started to walk away until the cute ginger head called out to me. I walked back up to him.

"Yes" I said to him.

"I'm sorry I'm new here and I don't quite understand a few things. Your guy's ice cream is completely different than the ones I had where I used to live at which one would you prefer" he said in a thick Irish accent. **(AN: look at profile for an actual Irish accent). **

"It's okay it happens to the best of us" I told him.

"But if I was you I would totally go for the Ben & Jerry's the best ice cream ever" I told him as I walked away.

"Hey thanks" he said.

"Don't mention it" I said. I walked towards the front to check out. But to a great deal there was the cute ginger head ahead of me. I smiled and looked at the floor. He turned around and looked down at me.

"Hey" I looked up at him and smiled. As I finally looked at him I saw that he actually looked like the guy that played Bill Weasley in Harry Potter. I mean when I saw him in Harry Potter I was like wow that nice.

"Your total is 13.56" Rachel said. He turned back around and slid his card. I just shook my head, I couldn't stop smiling. He finished paying and walked towards the door but stopped.

"Leah" I turned to look at her.

"What" I said.

"I told you, your total like 5 times already"

"Oh right" I said. I slid the card and finished up.

"Go get him" I heard Rachel said. I just shook my head. As I finally looked him over, he stood at least 6'5" and he really does look like Bill Weasley. He had on a grey shirt with grey A&F sweatpants and some grey and black Adidas and a grey jacket. He looked really cute.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Well like I told you I'm new here and you seemed pretty sweet and nice. How could I not get your name" he told me. I looked up at him and smiled. If I could imprint on him I don't think I would have a problem with it. We walked out the store and walked over to my car.

"So are you going to tell me your name" I giggled and smiled.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater" I told him. He nodded and started to walk away.

"Hey" I said. He turned back and looked at me.

"What"

"So I don't get a name" I said. He looked at me and walked back towards me. He put his bag down by my car and came closer to me until I was backed up onto my car. He placed an arm on my car and leaned down.

"Andrew, Andrew O'Keeffe" he whispered in my ear.

"Leah" I heard someone call my name. I looked behind him and saw Sam and Emily coming up. I took in a deep breath.

"You ok" he asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine" I lied to him. I saw Sam and Emily came to a stop at my car.

"What do you want Sam?" I said. He looked at me and then at Andrew.

"Who are you" He asked Andrew.

"I'm Andrew" He stuck out his hand but Sam didn't shake his hand. "Ok and you are" he asked. I saw Sam look him up and down.

"Stop Sam" I said. I looked up at Andrew and for the first time our eyes meet. His beautiful green eyes meet my brown orbs and for the first time I saw my happiness. I saw my life flash before my eyes, me being happy for the first time after Sam, I didn't think that could happen but it did. I heard Sam growl, I pulled my eyes from him and looked at Sam. And for the first time I didn't hate them. I was happy. I looked back at Andrew and I had the biggest smile on my face but so did he.

"Leah come here now" Sam said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Now Leah" he said in his alpha voice, but it didn't work on me I'm not in his pack anymore. I kept my eyes on Andrew I can't believe that I finally found my happiness. I didn't think this day will ever come, and I thought I would be upset to find him, but I'm not. I couldn't help not to smile at him. I finally found him. The one I'm supposed to be with. But the great thing he couldn't keep his eyes off of me.

"I can't believe I finally found it" I said. As I looked up at him and smiled. I couldn't help but not hug him, he hugged me back. I heard Sam growl some more.

"I think you friend is a little mad you want to see what wrong with him" He asked me as he looked down at me. I wanted to say "no" that I want to stay in his arms forever and never wanted to let go. I hugged him to me tighter and I smelt spearmint gum, old spice, and fresh cut grass I never wanted to let that go, but I know I had no choice thanks to Sam.

"Yea ok, will you stay here" I asked him as I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere" he told me. I nodded my head and followed Sam into the woods.

"What the heck Leah" he said.

"What is wrong with you Sam" I asked him.

"I thought you would be happy for me, that I finally found the one thing I've been waiting for since we broke up"

"I am happy for you Leah" he said.

"You're lying Sam, You know I couldn't be your little tag a long all this time didn't you, I had to find my own happiness Sam, that's why I left your pack. I wasn't happy always looking in your mind looking at the things you did with Emily, when I knew that was supposed to be me" I told him.

"But him Leah" I looked back at Andrew.

"What wrong him? He looks like Bill Weasley" I said with a smile.

"He's perfect"

**AN: OK GUYS I WOULD REALLY LOVE IF YOU GUYS WOULD REVIEW ON THIS STORY. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT, I MEAN I'M STILL GOING TO WRITE THE STORY BUT LEAH NEEDS A GOOD LOVE STORY. NOT SAYING THAT THE OTHER AREN'T GOOD I NEVER READ THEM BUT I'M ALSO NOT SAYING MINE IS THE BEST EITHER. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


	4. My happiness

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

Andrew and I have been dating for a while a month and a half to be exact. And that's the best month and a half that I have ever had. He told me everything that has happened to him. To his dad dying actually getting killed inside his childhood home. He said it was a robbery gone bad and his dad being the man of the house decided to take action. His dad at the time didn't know that, that was going to be the last time he will ever see his only child again. He was at there at the time but before anything could happen his dad shot and killed the robber. What sucks the most is that his mom died while giving birth. So it was only his dad and him until he was 10 years old. When everything went bad for him, so he had to move in with his dad's parents and they soon died after his first year of resident at the local animal hospital in Ireland.

You think that it couldn't get any worse than having his only family dying on him but it did. I thought I had it bad with my love life. But I don't compare to him. Having the girl that you were in love with and have been dating since the 9th grade cheat on you, and with one of his best friends. To come home after a hard day of work trying to provide for that girl and come home to find her legs in the air moaning someone else name. It couldn't get any worse than that.

When you think about it we're prefect for each other.

So now I'm at my house with my mom just telling her everything. Everything that we have in common to the little detail that we have different. My mom has yet to meet him, but tonight is the lucky night she finally gets to meet the guy I'm head over hills over. And the best part of it all I know that this relationship that I have with Andrew can only get better.

Nothing that I can do or he can do will hurt or relationship I guess that the good part of imprinting. I just wish my dad was here to see me happy again but I know that he's looking down on me and he sees how happy Andrew makes me. I can honestly say that I feel happier with him than I did when I was dating Sam.

Speaking of Sam. Sam isn't happy about me imprinting on Andrew. He doesn't like him, that's why I haven't brought Andrew around the pack, I haven't even told him about the big bad wolf secret yet. I want to make sure that he falls in love with me without the whole imprinting stuff down his neck, I want to get to know him and I want him to get to know me. But yea Sam hasn't seen me since his little outburst he had 2 months ago.

I'm actually scared to tell him about the secret what if he doesn't except me like the other imprints did I don't think that I'm able to stand another rejection to a guy that I'm falling for hard. I even think that sometimes even if I wasn't a wolf that we would still be dating. I'm just scared to be rejected again it's not a nice feeling to go through.

So now I'm waiting for Charlie and Andrew to come over so we can go out to eat and have my mom check over Andrew.

"Mom when you see him, you will say he looks just like Bill Weasley from Harry Potter" she has never seen him. When he picks me up I'm usually waiting outside for him.

"Ok I just can't wait to see the boy that got my daughter heart once again" I smiled at her.

"Mom he's really good to me, and I know it's weird to say since we've only been dating for a month and a half. But he's really sweet to me mom."

"That's all that matters" she told me.

I hear the door bell ring and I went to answer the door to come face to face with Charlie Swan. Now don't think that I don't like Charlie I just don't like his daughter. I mean I understand that my mom still loves my dad but it's kinda weird to have my dad's best frined come over the house and kiss my mom, it's just weird, lie I said nothing against him but his daughter I can't stand.

"Hi Leah" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Charlie, come in"

"Andrew not here yet" I shake my head as I follow Charlie over to my mom they kiss and luckily they stopped because Andrew was at the door.

"Hi And…" Or so I thought.

"What do you want Sam" I said looking up at him and around his shoulder looking for Andrew.

"Nothing wow you look great" he told me. I shook my head. I had on a blue and white polka dotted dress with a hot pink bow that I got from A&F with my white and black polka dot shoes with a hot pink strap over the shoe. **(AN: CHECK POLYVORE FOR DRESS). **

"Thanks Sam but what are you doing here" I said looking up at him.

"Well you mom invited me and Emily to come with you guys" I looked back at my mom.

"Mom are you serious" I said flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry, honey but I think Sam should get to know Andrew as well" I shook my head.

"Whatever, Sam please don't do anything stupid and where is Emily" I said as I spit her name.

"She's coming" he told me as he walked into the house.

"Hey Leah" Emily said walking into the house. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. I can't believe this is happening to me right now I wish I could get rid of Sam and Emily. But as I was think the door bell rung, and I was to slow to get to the door but with my luck Sam got the door.

"Hello" I heard Andrew say in his thick accent. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow look at that smile" my mom said, I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh yea I remember you know, you're the guy that broke Lee's heart" he said. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sting he through Sam's way.

"Lee" Sam said bewildered. I walked up to him.

"Yes, Sam Lee" I said as I pushed him away.

"Hey Drew" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Hey Lee, these are for you" we brought forth a bouquet of my favorite flowers behind his back.

"Thank you Drew, How did you know I love Lilies" I asked as I smelt them.

"I will never forget anything you tell me" I looked down at the ground and smile.

"That's so sweet" he said. I brought him in the house.

"Drew, this is my mom Sue, my brother Seth, my mom's boyfriend Charlie and you know Sam and Emily" He nodded his head and brought forth another set of bouquet of roses for my mom.

"Wow these are pretty, thank you Andrew" my mom said.

"It's no problem ma'am" he said. I looked over at Sam to see that he was shaking. I shook my head.

"Wow Lee you look great can I have a twirl" I nodded my head and gave him a twirl.

"Thank you, you look great too" I told him, he gave me a twirl and I laughed. He had on beige pants with a pink sweater. Who said that men that wear pink are gay. He had on these black dress boots and he looked good in it his hair was the down and a little shaggy the way I like it.

"Thank you but I can't compare to you" he said. I smiled up at him.

"Are you serious Lee" Sam said. I whipped my head around and looked at him.

"I told you don't call me that Sam" I said.

"Why so Drew can call you Lee but I can't" I looked up at Andrew and he shook his head. I took a deep breath in and looked at him.

"Sam, Drew hasn't done anything for me to revoke those privileges of call me Lee" I told him.

"You have got to be kidding me right now, it wasn't my fault" he yelled. I shook my head and looked up at Andrew.

"You want to help me put these flowers in a vase" He nodded his head and followed me in the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me Leah" Sam yelled once again.

"I'm sorry Drew I didn't want him to come I haven't even talked to him since 2 months ago" I told him.

"That understandable after all the crap he put you through, who invited him tonight" I looked over his shoulder.

"My mom" I said. He nodded his head. And I place both flowers in the vases.

"Well are you ready to endure torture of my mom and my brother asking you questions about your personal life even though my mom knows everything as of right now" I told him.

"Yea I think I'm a big boy" he said. I laughed and entangled our arms as we left the kitchen.

"So Andrew tell me about yourself" my mom asked him. We were at the restaurant eating our appetizers and enjoying it for a while that was before that question came up.

"Well there not a lot to say. I'm 26 years old and I lived in Ireland for all my life" he told my mom.

"Can I ask why you moved to Forks, Washington" Sam asked.

"Well I'm a lot like Lee really. Our relationships tend to be on the bad side. The same thing that you did to Lee happened to me all except my girlfriend at the time didn't go for my cousin but my best friend that was brother to me." He told Sam I couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"Oh wow that has to suck." Seth said.

"So where are your parents" Emily asked. I looked at him I knew it was a touchy subject for him to talk about his parents.

"My mom died while giving birth and my dad died while trying to protect me" he looked down at his plate and shuffled some food around. I looked at him and rubbed his leg for comfort. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh wow I'm sorry I didn't know" Emily said.

"It's okay he really doesn't like to talk about his parents" I told Emily and the rest of them. He smiled up down at me.

"Thanks Lee" he said.

"Don't mention it" I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"So what do you except to do with my sister" Seth asked. Andrew laughed.

"It sounds like you trying to say that I'm going to kidnap her or something" he told Seth.

"You you right, but you know what I mean" Seth said, as he gave Drew a smile.

"Well if we keep going strong like we are. I can't actually see myself without your sister" he told my brother.

"That's good to hear, that what someone else said as well and well we see what happened" Seth said. Drew and I both laughed.

"Yea I plan to give you sister the world if I could give it to her she'll have it and more, she's something special." He said.

"Yea she is" I head Sam say. It was so low that only Seth and I heard it.

We talked for a while as dinner was brought out to us. It seemed that my mom and brother really liked him and they got along great with Drew. I couldn't want for anything else, I don't think I could have an imprint that my mom or brother didn't like. Sam didn't really like him because he kept putting in puns on how Sam would treat me and how he would have acted towards me when we were dating. It was a great dinner. But the best part was when we got back home.

"It was really nice meeting you Andrew, maybe you can come around a lot more" My mom said.

"Yea I think I will like that, it was nice meeting you guys as well." Drew said. I smiled up at him.

"Sweet I can see us being pretty close Drew" Seth said as he patted Drew on the back and followed mom and Charlie in the house. I walked up the steps to the front door.

"I had a fun night, like always Drew" I told him.

"Yea me too, it was fun getting on your ex's nerves I think that might have been the best part of the night" he said. I had to agree seeing Sam squirming in his chair was great.

"But there is something that I would love to do, that is only if you would agree to it. I wouldn't want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable" he said. I looked up at him and cocked my head to the side.

"Ok, anything you say it won't get me uncomfortable Drew, you have to know that by now" I told him.

"Yea I know" he said, as he walked closer to me so close that I was up against the door. I looked up at him in his beautiful green eyes and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. This is something that I have been waiting on. To finally kiss those lips that I've been desiring for 2 months and now that there on my lips I couldn't get enough. I pulled away smiling up at him.

"I've been waiting for that" I told him.

"Yea me too I just couldn't find the right time to do it" he smiled down at me.

"Well anytime is a good time" I smiled up at him.

"I guess you're right." I nodded my head as I bit on my lower lip. I saw his hand reach up to my face and pulled my lip out from under my tooth.

"Don't do that" he told me. I nodded my head and looked up at him. He lean down as he gave me one last peck on my lips.

"Have a nice night Lee"

"Goodnight Drew" I said. I stood out there until he pulled out of my driveway. I walked into the house with a huge smile on my face. I started for my room but was stopped by my mom.

"You look extremely happy" my mom said.

"That's because I am, goodnight mom, love you" I told her as I started for my room.

**AN: HEY THANKS FOR REVIEWING I WOULD LOVE FOR SOME MORE TO COME MY WAY. I'M GOING TO CONTINUE DOING THIS STORY BECAUSE I REALLY LOVED IT ALREADY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE AND THANK YOU. **


	5. Always you

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

***Means Leah is texting Drew***

**(Means Drew is texting Leah) **

Last night was great. My mom loves him as does my brother. But what also has me a little happy is that even Charlie likes him. I mean after my dad died I actually found comfort in Charlie; he was always there when something happened he was like a second father to me. He might be a true step dad somewhere in the near future. Charlie knows about the wolves because of Jake. Jake decided to bring him into the picture because Charlie wanted to see Bella and well for him to understand his granddaughter he had to know a little about us. He doesn't know anything about the vampires or they royal kings and such and it's better that way. I mean of course he freaked out who wouldn't.

But anyway after a couple of days being apart from Drew it was time for me to see him. We would talk over the phone before I went to sleep and when he would wake up in the morning. I couldn't wait to attach my lips back to his. My lips have been tingling since that night when he kissed me for the first time. I couldn't get it out of my head. This morning I heard my phone ringing and I knew it had to be only Drew and of course it was. We talked for a while, while he was getting dressed he told me that he wanted to see me today, and I would be stupid if I told him no. I wanted to see him today to, it's been too long to be away from him. So he told me to come to the animal hospital in forks by the high school after he got off of work which was like 7 o'clock.

So now I've been walking around the house trying to pass time. I really wanted to see him. I think this would have been a lot easier to have time pass if I actually had job things would go so smoothly. I mean I want to move out of my mom's house I want to do something proactive with my life. I mean since there isn't a threat of vamps roaming around the area. I should be able to go into nursing. So it got me thinking.

"Hey mom" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, Leah" she said as I sat down.

"I was wondering can I still be a nurse but stay here, I mean I paid for the education and I'm not able to do anything proactive with it" I said to my mom. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I knew this time will come" she said.

"Does that mean I can?"

"I don't know Leah we have to talk to the pack and Billy and see what they have to say about it" I shook my head.

"I don't understand why I always have to consult with them, there hasn't been a vamp threat in years and I'm still copped up in this house like a prisoner" I said frustrated.

"I know Leah" I shook my head.

"No you don't mom. I'm not able to do the one thing that I would love to do and that is do the career I went to school for. I mean I understand that I can't leave the stupid reservation but at least let me make something of myself" I said.

"Ok Leah we can talk to them today"

"Like now would be great" I told my mom.

"Ok just let me call them" I nodded my head and walked back into the living room. I heard my mom talking to Billy, Sam and Jake on the phone.

"Leah they said they will be by in the next 10 min" she told me.

"Thank GOD" I said as I sat down in the chair.

10 minutes passed and I hear the door opening to see Sam, Billy and Jake.

"Hey Leah" They all said. I nodded my head.

"Sue would you mind coming in here please" Billy asked my mom. My mom came walking from the kitchen to the living room as she sat down next to me.

"What do you want to talk about Leah" Billy asked.

"Well I understand that I'm not able to leave the reservation but I'm I at least able to get a job" I looked at all of them.

"A job for what" Sam asked.

"Sam I went to school and wanted to be a nurse, I would like to continue with that career of my choice and do what I want to do" I told him.

"I mean we haven't had a vampire thereat in years and yet I'm still here taking money from my mom when I can easily make my own money and be happy" I told them.

"I don't know Leah. You never know what might come up" Jake said.

"I mean are you serious right now I just want to get a job I want to support myself" I said.

"What Andrew doesn't make enough money for you" Sam said as he spat Drew's name.

"He could but I would like to think that I can provide for myself Sam, just because I'm not like the other girls on the reservation that will lie down and have some guy pay for me all the time. I'm not like that Sam and if you really knew me, you would have known that answer" I said as I looked at him.

"But Leah if something happens"

"Nothing will happen Jake only if those stupid vampires you love so much would leave the town, it wouldn't be a problem" I told him. I was getting angry.

"Leave them out of this Leah"

"There the whole reason for our existence Jake, why would I leave them out of this, because they are here they have made my life a living hell, or do you not see it" I said.

"Leah I see it"

"Really, because you so blinded by them you think everything if okie dokie but it's not Jake open up your eyes, they have to leave" I spat the last word.

"Leah you need to calm down" Sam said.

"Sam I don't have to listen to you anymore I don't even know why you're here I'm not part of your stupid pack anymore" I said getting louder.

"Watch it" Sam said.

"What you going to do" I asked him. I got up and walked to my room. I couldn't take this anymore. Having to rely on everyone else word on my life then not listening to my own. I can't take it. I picked up my phone and text Drew.

*drew do you mind if I stay the night with you tonight* I texted him.

(Yea no problem is everything okay)

*No everything isn't going the way I want it to go* I told him. I felt myself start to cry. I just want to leave this reservation so bad, there was nothing left for me here, but Forks, Washington had a lot it had my imprint and the perfect job.

(You want to come to my job and sit and watch me) he texted back. I thought about it, it might be a little fun to watch what he does.

*Yea I'll be right over I just have to put some clothes on tonight and bring some clothes over for tomorrow and I'll be right there*

(Ok can't wait :)) he texted back. I went into my closet and pulled out my destroyed jeans that I got from Wet Seal my blue tank top from Hollister and my blue hoodie along with my grey and blue boat shoes. I placed random things in my overnight bag and left my room. I walked into living room on my way to leave.

"Where are you going Leah?" my mom asked.

"Out don't wait up I won't be home until tomorrow and that might be pushing it" I said as I grabbed my keys and left the house. As I got in my car and was getting ready to start the car Sam walked out and came to my door and opened it.

"What do you want Sam" I said looking at him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Why does it matter to you where I'm going? I'm not your responsibility anymore Sam" I said trying to shut the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Let go Sam"

"Not until you tell me where you are going" I looked up at him.

"Sam where ever I go doesn't concern you. Last time I checked I'm a grown woman, now let go" I said, but still nothing. He squatted down to my eye level and grabbed my face.

"Get off me Sam" I said.

"Leah look at me" I looked at him.

"What do you want" I said looking at him.

"What do you want me to do" he asked me.

"There's nothing that you can do only if you persuade Billy and Jake to let me be me" I told him.

"Leah that's harder than you think, you're our only female wolf we have we hold a protectiveness over you"

"Then let it go, nothing is going to happen to me, when I'm with Drew" I told him. I looked in his eyes his eyes got hard.

"You think Drew is going to be good for you" Sam asked me.

"Yes he has done everything plus more for me Sam, I couldn't want anything more" I told him.

"Even if there was some way that I can break the imprint with Emily, would you still got with Drew"

"Wow are you serious. Sam this isn't about you anymore, I'm more happier being Drew, than I was when I was dating you. Sam you can't compare to what I have with Drew, you have to understand that." I told him. But as I was trying to pull away Sam captured my lips. I shook my head and pulled my head away from him. I looked at him.

"Wow what would Emily say if she saw you do that" I asked Sam.

"I'll probably move out" the voice I heard. I looked behind Sam and saw Emily staring at Sam.

"You got to be kidding me Sam." Emily said.

"Emily it's not what you think"

"So I didn't just see you kiss your ex and my cousin then, because that's what I'm thinking" she said as she crossed her arms. I couldn't help but laugh as I closed my door and drove off. It serves them both right. I couldn't wait to be in the arms of my imprint. To kiss those lips once again.

I finally get to the animal hospital in Forks.

*I'm here* I texted him.

(I'm on my way) he texted back. I sat in my car waiting for Drew. But I didn't have to wait for too long in a matter of seconds Drew came running out the hospital.

"Hey you ok" he asked.

"Yea I guess Sam kissed me" I told him. I had to tell him. I mean we haven't made it official but I felt like I had to tell him, I don't like to keep secrets in a relationship even though I'm holding back the biggest secret of my life.

"What do you mean he kissed you" he said.

"Just what I mean, I mean I didn't kiss back I didn't want it" I told him. He pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry Drew"

"No, no you have nothing to be sorry for" he said. He lifted my chin up towards him and kissed my lips. Now those were the lips that I will always want. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him as we got into the kiss a little deeper.

"Thank you I needed that" I said as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Don't mention it" He said as he wiped my lips.

"Come on let's get you out of the rain" he told me as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So you want to tell me what's going on" he said as we got into his office.

"It's so much Drew" I told him as I sat down on his table.

"Come off it then, tell me" he said. I looked at him and took in a deep breath.

"Well I want to work, well I want to do my career I went to college to become a nurse well you know. And I can't do what I want to do. My mom doesn't want me to work really it's just really complicated. I mean I want to work so that I can support myself. I don't like living off my mom I want my own money I want to live on my own and pay for the rent I want to be independent, but I'm not able to do so" I told Drew.

"Well that understandable, you know you can always live with me I mean I don't mind" I looked at him and smiled.

"I mean I still want to work, I don't want you to support me and we haven't even made what we're doing official" I told him.

"I mean if you would want to work it wouldn't be a problem to me, and I do want us to become official I mean we've been dating for almost 2 months it's about time that I make it official" he said with a smile.

"Really" I asked him.

"Yea I told you I can't imagine me with anyone but you. I don't think I would be able to live without you" he told me. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Now, what's with this Sam kissing you" he asked me.

"He was trying to figure out why I'm so head of hills for you, I told him that I'm happier with you than I was when I was dating him, he didn't take it very well and he asked me if he broke up with Emily if you stopped seeing Drew" I told him.

"And what you say"

"Well I'm here aren't I silly, I will always pick you, Drew" I told him. I looked him over and finally saw that he had on some dark washed jeans on and a navy sweater on with his Ralph Lauren hi-tops shoes.

"Well don't you look cute today" I told him.

"I should be saying the same thing" he told me. I smiled and hugged him.

"I will always pick you Drew, always"

**AN: WOW BACK TO BACK THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN A LOT. BUT I WAS SO INTO AND ALSO I DON'T FEEL LIKE STARTING MY HOMEWORK. I HAVE COLLEGE ALGERBRA, BIOLOGICAL EVIDENCE AND INPERPERSONAL COMMUNICATION TO DO. AND I'M NOT JUST FEELING IT. BUT I KNOW I HAVE TO DO SOMEHTING. PLEASE REVIEW. **


	6. Forever and ever

Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER

*Means Leah is texting Drew*

Once Drew and I finished talking in his office he showed me around the hospital. I was so excited to see the puppies I wanted to take one home with me. Or maybe even 2. There was these 2 puppies that were absolutely gorgeous. They were lab retriever Rottweiler mixes they were so adorable. I even told Drew I wanted them there so pretty.

Anyway I got carried away. So Drew and I were on his way to his house. I have never been over his house. But I'm actually excited to finally got over his house. I mean since we finally made it official I was really glad to go over his house. But yet I'm still afraid that when I tell him about the whole big bad wolf that he'll run away and I'll be lonely once again. I don't think I'm quite ready for that again. I wish I had to friend to talk to about this stuff, but I have nobody.

We finally pulled up to his house and his house is a adorable it's a one story house with a three car garage it's pretty cute**(AN: Look on polyvore which is on my profile.) **I got out of my car and walked up to Drew's car.

"Welcome Home" he said to me as he hugged me to his side.

"Thanks Drew, I really needed this"

"Hey it's no problem" he told me as we walked into his house.

"I just want to get out of this area after everything happened I couldn't be happy there you know"

"I totally get is Lee" I nodded my head as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Then why don't you just stay here with me and get a job, screw all of them on the reservation" I looked up at him. Maybe he has a something going on here. I can be a lone wolf right, I'm not needed there anymore Sam wants me there because he's feels protective of me and Jake I don't know why he needs me there.

"Really you will let me move in with you, even though we just made what we're doing official"

"Yea, but if you not happy then why stay Lee" he told me. I nodded my head.

"Ok I'll stay here only if you will let me get a job"

"Lee you can do whatever you want to do babe, you don't have to ask my permission for anything" I smiled at him.

"Thank you, this means a lot, thanks Drew" I said looking up at him.

"Can I move in tomorrow?"

"Yea you can" I jumped off the couch and danced around the couch. I heard him laugh as he got up and hugged me around the waist. But now that this is happening can I actually tell him the whole truth. Should I do it now so he knows what he's getting himself into. I calmed down and looked at him.

"Lee what's wrong" I took in a deep breath was I really going to tell him what's going on my big secret.

"There something that I've been hiding from you" I told him. He looked at me confused.

"Can you sit down please" I asked him. He walked up to me but I shook my head. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the couch and sat down with him.

"I've been scared to tell you this I don't exactly know how you will react. And I'm scared that I might lose the best thing that has happened to me." I told him.

"Lee you can't lose me. What is it you have a kid with Sam" he said with a laugh.

"Yea I wish it was that simple"

"Lee anything you say it won't run me away" he told me.

"You won't believe me when I tell you, I'm just so scared that you will leave me and I know that I can't take that again" I told him as I bent down on my knees.

"Lee stop, don't you understand how much I care for you do you, I know this may be too soon, but I'm falling…." He shook his head.

"No I'm not failing I already fell in love with you Lee, you mean the world to me so anything you say it can't run me away you have to understand that"

"No you don't understand Drew, this secret is huge and I don't think you're able to take it" I told him.

"Lee just tell me." I took in a deep breath.

"OK I know you don't know the wives tales of my tribe but, the short version is that a monster came to our tribe years ago and my ancestors had to protect themselves from this monster. Nothing could penetrate the monster skin. My ancestor found out the monster was ice cold and it never aged. So to protect to tribe my ancestor shaped shifted into something that could kill the monster." I told him.

"Lee what are talking about what monster and what did the shape shift into"

"The only thing that could kill the monster other than their own kind is wolves, and I'm not talking about little baby wolves that you see around the woods. I'm like the size of a freaking horse and might even be bigger than that."

"Babe are you ok?" he asked me as he touched my forehead.

"I'm serious Drew" I said as I got up.

"I can even show you" I told him. He got up off the couch and followed me into the kitchen.

"I'm not crazy Drew you have to believe me" I told him.

"Lee look at me" he told me. I looked up at him.

"Lee you have to understand even if you're some big mutant wolf it wouldn't stop my love that I have towards you. Nothing will." He told me as he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"There is more that I have to tell you and this is where I'm going to get scared. I believe you when you said you love me but I don't know how you would see this last part" I told him.

"Lee sit down please" I sat down and looked him in the eyes.

"What did I tell you" he told.

"You said that you will love me it doesn't matter but I need you to promise me that Drew please promise me this" I asked him.

"I promise that I will love you always Lee" he told me.

"Promise you won't leave me"

"I promise I won't leave you Lee" I took in a deep breath.

"Drew have you ever felt…. Have you felt like this pull towards me that you can't stay away from me for too long, if you did you might just break down a cry or you might want to jump off a cliff and never ever wake up if you don't see me" I asked him.

"Yea there are times like that, I witnesses it today before you came, I was a little depressed to not seeing you for almost a week, I couldn't take it" I nodded my head.

"Have you ever wanted to know why?"

"Yea sure" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well we wolves do something…. We… we imprint"

"Imprint, what an imprint" he asked me.

"Imprint is for us, finding sun at the end of a dark tunnel, finally finding the one thing that can make you happy. The one thing that you will die for over and over again, something that you will protected with your whole heart. Someone that makes you forget the bad things that have happened in your life. The one thing that you can always count on to be there for you through rain or shine you know that one person will always be there and never leave you. There our one and only soul mate" As I said the last word his eyes got huge.

"Hold on soul mate" he asked.

"Yea see this is what i was afraid of, I should just leave" I said as I started to walk out the door. But before I could take a hold of the door knob he grabbed my hand. I looked down at my hand and back up at him. He grabbed my face and kissed my lips.

"Lee" He said as he pulled back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him with scared eyes.

"Are you saying that I'm your soul mate" I nodded my head and looked back up at him. I saw one of the biggest smiles on his face.

"Does this smile mean that you're happy about being attached to me until we're both dead"

"I'm more than happy to be attached to you until the end of the world. Lee I told you I love you, I'm not taking that back Lee I love you and I would shout it from the mountain top if you don't believe me." He said, I just looked at him and hugged him close to me.

"But there is one thing that I would love to see" I nodded my head.

"What"

"Your wolf" He told me. He was taking this so well I didn't think it would go over so smooth. I grabbed his hand and walked out his back door and towards the woods.

"Ok sit there and don't move I have to strip" I told him. His eyes got huge.

"That's what I'm talking about you've been leaving me out on all the fun" he said. I shook my head and started taking off my clothes.

"Wow this is so hot" He said as he sat down. I shook my head and I felt my body start to trimmer. Next thing you knew I was on all fours.

"Wow you're so pretty not saying that you're not out of you wolf stuff but your gorgeous babe" he said.

"Can I pet you" I nodded my big wolf head. I saw him walk over to me and pet my head and scratch behind my ears. I wagged my tail and licked his face.

"Ok change back" he told me as he took several steps back. I went behind the tree and came back as myself.

"I have one question do you have animals bones our humans" he asked me as we walked back to his house.

"Well our bones heels really fast like if you broke my arm right now it would heal in like 30 minutes. Oh and also we run on a temperature of 103 so you tell me my sexy veterinarian" I told him as I hopped up on his kitchen counter.

"Wow this is so sexy" he said as he walked over to me and got in between my legs. He crashed his lips to mine and we made history that would go down in school books forever. Well at least my school books I finally got what I've been missing for 3 years that will be the best day of my whole life to actually make love with the guy that I will spend the rest of my life with and that there isn't anyone that can break that apart we're together forever and ever.

**AN: I WANT TO GIVE OUT A SPEICAL THANKS TO ****SHADOWCUB**** FOR GIVING ME A BRILIANT IDEA AND I'M GOING TO RUN WITH IT SO BAD. THANK YOU SO MUCH I NEEDED THAT. BUT I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO GIVE THANKS TO ****GLOWGREEN4ME ****THANKS FOR REVIEWING I REALLY NEED THOSE. THEY KEEP ME GOING BUT LIKE I SAID I LOVE THIS STORY THAN THE OTHER TWO I WROTE. SO PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WHATI CAN DO DIFFERENT I WANT YOUR GUUYS INTAKE WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD TAKE THIS. THANKS AGAIN GUYS I REALLY APPERICAITE IT. **


	7. Our house, puppies

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

I woke up this morning felling better than ever. It's like weight was lifted off my shoulders. I finally told Drew what I was and he took it great, I thought he would freak out and kick me out of his house but he didn't. Last night we made love for the first time in our relationship, and neither one of could have enough of each other. I laid in the bed looking up at the ceiling this morning shocked that everything that I've been waiting on had finally came.

Drew had to leave early this morning, but he left a note.

_Lee, _

_Last night was perfect. I'm mad that I have to leave you in the bed alone I wanted to stay there until you woke up, but there was an emergency at the hospital that I had to take care of. I can't wait to get back home and have you wrapped up in my arms, and also I'm bringing home a surprise for you. _

_Love, Drew_

I loved how he said home liked I live here now. I mean he told me I did I just have to move my stuff here. I was planning on doing that today so. That's where I'm heading to, back to my mom's house. I have to start putting myself out there as well start looking for a job and stuff.

I got out my car and walked towards my mom's house.

"Hey mom" I said as I walked into the house. She came running out of the kitchen.

"Oh thank GOD where were you last night" she told me as she hugged me tight.

"Mom I told you I won't be back until today anyway" I told her. Shaking in my head.

"Anyway I'm here to get my stuff"

"To get your stuff" my mom repeated.

"Yes, mom I'm moving out" I told her as I walked towards my room.

"Lee you can't do that, you haven't told Andrew your secret"

"Yea I did mom I told him last night, and he took it well" I told her as a got my bags out of my closet.

"Oh my gosh" she said as she walked out the door. I just shook my head and started packing. It took me about 30 minutes to get all of my stuff, and I walked out of the room towards the living room. Guess who was sitting in the living room when I got in there.

"Sam" I said as I walked towards the front door. But before I was able to open the door Sam jerked me back towards him. I looked up at him.

"What is your deal Sam" I said.

"Where are you going" he asked me.

"I'm going back over to my boyfriend's house if you don't mind" I said.

"No you're not" he said shaking his head.

"Sam you can't tell me what do anymore you are not my alpha" I said.

"No but I am" I heard Jake say as he walked through the door.

"Mom are you serious" I said as I turned to look at my mom.

"I'm sorry honey I can't lose you"

"You're not losing me mom" I said.

"Jake you can't keep me here" I said.

"Yea we can" he told me.

"Jake you said you will never use the alpha command on us" I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Leah" he said. I shook my head.

"I can't believe this" I said.

"I get an imprint and I can't be with him like you guys are with your imprints" I said. I just shook my head; I can't believe this is happening to me.

"Yea, we spend time with our imprints but you want to leave" Jake said.

"I'm right down the street it's not like I'm going to Seattle Jake I'm staying right around La Push" I told him.

"Leah you can't leave" he said in his alpha voice. I whimpered as I fell to the ground. I can't do this anymore; I can't be with them anymore I have to be free. I shook my head and as I shook my head it felt like everything was being lifted off of me that include the stupid alpha command Jake put on me. I shook my head one more time and as I did that I started to get up.

"No I'm not doing this anymore" I said as I got up and walked towards the door.

"What just happened" I heard Jake and Sam asked as I walked towards my car. I place my bags in my car and started my car. I drove towards Drew's house and I couldn't help the felling of being free I felt so alive.

I walked into his house a dropped my bags by the door and headed for the back door. I walked towards the trees and started taking off my clothes and I phased on the spot. But as I did that I didn't hear anything, no Embry, Seth, Quil or Jake. I heard Jake howl into the sky but nothing, I was truly free nothing can keep me here on this stupid little town well expect for my Drew. I shook my head thinking about last night. How he just held me until I fell asleep. It was such a perfect night. I shook my big wolf head and changed back. I pulled up my black and pink Hollister yoga pants and my pink shirt that I got from Victoria Secret.

I walked into the house and sat down on the living room couch. I sat there until it was time for Drew to come home.

"Honey I'm home" Drew said as he walked through the door. I laughed and told him I was in the living room.

"I have something I want to show you come here" he said. I got up of the couch and walked towards the front door. I went to the front door to be stopped but two adorable puppies.

"Oh my gosh Drew" I said as I bent down the pet the puppies.

"I saw you looking at them yesterday and you seemed like you wanted them" I nodded my head.

"You're saying that we can keep them"

"Yea babe, I told you I will give you anything you want just ask" he told me. I hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Drew, I really appreciate it. Today must be my lucky day" I told him.

"Why you say that for" he asked.

"Well I went over to my mom's house to get my clothes and stuff but as I was getting ready to leave Sam and Jake came by. Of course Sam tried to stop me but he's not my alpha any more so than Jake walked in and alpha commanded me to stay on the reservation but I broke free. Drew you are now looking at a Lone Wolf" I told him as I hugged him.

"That's great babe" he told me. I nodded my head.

"So what are they" I asked him.

"Oh well these are lab retriever mix with a Rottweiler and this one is a boy and the other one is a girl" He told me.

"So I can really keep them"

"Yea babe whatever you want, are you a cat person" he asked me.

"Don't know I never had a cat" I told him as we walked towards the living room.

"Uff" I looked behind me to see Drew on the floor and my bags under his feet"

"Babe why didn't you put your stuff up" he asked as he got up.

"Because I don't exactly know where to put it at" I told him.

"Ok understandable, we can do it tomorrow I don't have to go in tomorrow" he told me.

"So what do you want to name them" I asked him.

"Babe it's up to you what do you want to name them" he asked. I looked at the puppies and scratch behind their ears. I have no idea what to name these puppies, my mind what thinking over some names and I would shake my head to some of the names.

"Where's your computer" I asked him.

"Over there on the couch" he told me, I got the computer and looked for some names but all the names I thought would fit just wasn't doing it for me.

"Babe how about Snuffles and Cissy" I looked at him.

"From the Harry Potter movies" I asked him.

"Yea why not it fits them" I looked at the dogs.

"Snuffles" I called out to the boy, he wagged his tail.

"Cissy" I said she did the same thing.

"Well ok Snuffles and Cissy it is, I guess I'm not the only Harry Potter fan then" I said as I looked at him.

"No I like Harry Potter" he said. I shook my head.

"You're silly" I told him. He shrugged his shoulders and came closer to me.

"What are you doing" I asked. He just smiled at me. Next thing I knew I was on his shoulder heading to the back room.

"Drew put me down" I said trying not to laugh.

"What I can't hear you did you say to tickle you" he said.

"No Drew don….." I was cut off with him dropping me on the bed and tickling my sides.

"Drew, baby stop" I said laughing.

"You sure you want me to stop" I shook my head. He just smiled and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was so passionate that I didn't want to pull away matter of fact we didn't pull away only for him to take my shirt off. As we were getting ready to make love again the door bell rung.

"Don't get it" I told him. He nodded his head. But whoever was out there kept ringing the doorbell.

"Baby please don't get that" I begged him.

"Ok" he told me he returned to my lips and carried himself down my body.

"Leah I know you're here" I huffed as I looked at Drew.

"I'm sorry baby" I told him. He just shook his head.

"I'll go answer the door; get your clothes back on" he said as he kissed my lips again. I shook my head always messing up a good thing. I said as I walked out the bedroom.

"What do you want" I heard Drew asked as he answered the door. I walked up to him and stood behind him. I placed a hand on his chest.

"Calm down" I told him. He nodded his head. He shook his head and gave me a small kiss on my lips before he retreated to the kitchen. I looked at the idiots at my door.

"What do you guys want, and how the heck did you know where he lived at" I said.

"Can we come in" I shook my head.

"No you guys can't come in me and Drew were getting ready to do something. What do you guys want"

"Leah let us in" Jake said.

"Really I'm not under your control anymore Jake, so can you guys leave please"

"Lee are you serious about this guy" I looked up at Sam.

"Are you serious dude you left her, you have your chick" I heard Drew say behind me.

"Drew baby I got this" I said. He nodded his head.

"Can we just talk please" Sam asked. I looked back at Drew and he shook his head and said yea. I brought them in the living room where the puppies were looking at them.

"So now that you're in our house what do you want" Drew said.

"Well we want Leah to come back" Jake said.

"She's a lone wolf I don't think she wants to come back anyway you guys have her trapped in that reservation like she's a prisoner" Drew said.

"How do you know about all this?"

"Well if it isn't obvious Sam I told him everything last night" I told them.

"You don't understand a thing that is going on in our reservation Andrew so if I was you I'll keep it quiet" Jake said.

"Get out" I said. They looked at me like I was stupid.

"You heard me, you're not going to come in his house and shut him out like that Jake Get out Now" I said.

"I don't have to do a thing" he said.

"GET OUT JAKE AND SAM" I yelled. I was getting frustrated.

"OUT NOW" I said as I started shaking.

"You heard her get out of our house and don't come back" Drew said as he walked the wolves out of the house and slammed the door.

"Honey you need to calm down" he told me. I took several deep breaths before I was completely calm. I shook my head.

"I can't they came over here and disrespected you in your house",

"Our…."

"Our what," I asked him.

"Our house" he told me.

**AN: I THINK THIS IS BACK TO BACK TOO. I'M NOT SO SURE SOMETHING LIKE THAT OR WHATEVER. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. I HAD SOME PROBLEMS BUT I WAS ABLE TO GET WITH ALL OF THIS. PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Reasons

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

What happened yesterday with Sam and Jake was the past. Drew and I decided to let that stay that way and continue what we were doing. We had a lot of fun taking the puppies to the pet store. But today was off to a good start. Drew didn't have to work today so we lay around the house today well at least that was the plan.

After Drew and I took a shower we put our clothes on **(Check polyvore on my profile page). **So we thought after we told Jake and Sam to beat it last night that we wouldn't have to deal with anyone from the reservation.

"Drew what you want for breakfast" I asked him.

"I don't know why don't we go out to eat today for breakfast" He said walking up behind me.

"I could do that, I'm not a great cook anyway" I laughed as I looked back at him.

"Yea I figured" he said as he tickled my sides.

"Stop" I said trying to catch my breath. He smiles down at me, and kisses my forehead.

"Alright let's go" he said.

"Shouldn't we put Cissy and Snuffles in there cage" I said looking down at the puppies.

"Yea, we should we won't be long" He said. We put the puppies in the cage with their food and water bowls.

"Bye my precious puppies" I blew them and kiss and shut the front door.

"So where do you want to go for breakfast" Drew asked me.

"How about Forks Coffee Shop" I said as I sat back in the seat.

"That's fine."

We are seated in the back in a booth.

"Is the food here good?"

"Yea, I mean I've only been here a few times but the food I've had was great. It's better than my cooking I'm sure" I smiled at him.

"Yea I'm pretty sure dog food is better than your cooking babe"

"Oh really now" I said giggling.

"Yea really" he says as he leans over and captures my lips.

"May I take your order please" I looked up at the waitress and none other than Kim Jared's imprint.

"This day was going so well" I said.

"Can I take you order" Kim said. She raised her head from the note pad and looked at me.

"Leah" she said as she looked down at me. I smiled up at her.

"Hey Kim I wish I knew you worked here" I said.

"Don't be silly Leah" she said as she patted me on my back.

"So who is this" she said as she looked at Drew.

"Kim this is Drew, Drew this is Jared imprint Kim." Kim looked at me with big eyes.

"What"

"Does he know" she said looking at Drew.

"Yes I know I'm Lee's imprint"

"Oh my gosh" she yelled.

"Kim shut up"

"I didn't know, Jared didn't tell me"

"He wouldn't have known Kim I'm not part of his pack, to be honest I'm not part of any pack right now and it feels good" I told her.

"Yea I heard about that. That's stupid Leah why did you leave the packs"

"Because Sam and Jake were keeping me there for themselves, we haven't had an attack in over 3 years. I was stuck on that reservation not being able to do the thing I want to do the most" I told her.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to leave the reservation, what if we need you Leah"

"As of right now I don't feel like being the Cullen's protectors, if any of their kind comes it's because of them, so no I don't feel like I should be a part of something that I'm not willing to do."

"Leah but my Jared might get hurt"

"Do you really think that I care Kim? I've been stuck in that reservation after I graduated from college. I was seeing the guy that I once loved plan his wedding to my cousin. My cousin Kim. So no I don't care if someone gets hurt, I've been hurt plenty of times it's time for someone else to get what I've been through" Drew reached over and grabbed my hand.

"So , that's what happens when someone imprints"

"No Kim" I said shaking my head.

"You don't understand they went behind my back Kim. I'm not like the rest of the girls on the reservation I would love to make my own money, Kim something that I can call mine and I wasn't getting it there on the stupid reservation so yes I had to leave, and to be honest I couldn't be any happier" I said.

"So I want 4 pieces of bacon 4 eggs, hash browns and orange juice thank you"

"I'll have what she's having and can you add Blueberry pancakes" Drew said. She looked down at us in shock.

"Please go place our orders Kim" I said.

"Wow babe, I didn't know you have been there since you graduated to see all that, it has to hurt" I nodded my head.

"You have no ideal Drew, having everything come down on me one thing after another it's not fun" I told him.

"Come here" he said. I got up from my side and walked over to him.

"It's just so frustrating Drew, to have people come down on me and not even care how I actually feel about things, I can't be a part of their pack anymore"

"Hey honey nobody is saying that you need to, I mean we can leave the state if you want to babe anything you want I can do" He said as he whipped a tear of my face.

"Whatever you want we can do" I nodded my head.

"All you have to do is tell me honey and we can leave with no problem"

"Thanks Drew" I said as I hugged him.

"Anything for you, you know that" I smiled up at him. Kim came back with you food.

We both said thanks and dug in. We sat there talking for a few or I guess it might have been 2 hours we left to go back home.

"Cissy, Snuffles" I called while I came in the house. They started barking as I came closer to the cage.

"Hey puppies" they came out their cage and tackled me down to the ground.

"Oh my I know I missed you too" I said as I petted their heads. I went to sit in front of Drew who was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"So do you want to leave the state" he asked me. I tilted my head back and looked up at him.

"I would hate to say no, but it seems like I need to leave this place, I don't think I can take it anymore Drew. It just too much" I told him.

"Ok we can do that, I'm only renting the house and this isn't even my furniture we can move babe" he told me.

"Really you wouldn't mind leaving the town for me"

"Of course not babe you're my heart" I smiled at him.

"I love you too, thanks Drew"

"Hey just say when and we can easily just move out" he told me. I might just have to take him up on that offer to actually get away from everything about this reservation. I mean it seems like I'm running away from my problems but I think that's what I really want to do. I want to stop phasing I want to be able to give Drew what he wants, if that includes babies I want to give him that, and I can't do that if I'm stuck here on this town. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door bell ringing.

"You expecting someone" I asked Drew. He shook his head. We both got up and walked towards the door. I opened the door and to my surprise I see two people I dislike the most.

"What do you want" I said in a harsh voice.

"We wanted to talk to you Leah" I felt Drew arm wrap around my neck and he pulled me to his body, I relaxed instantly.

"Hello Emily, who is the other girl you brought with you today" Drew asked.

"Oh sorry this is Jake's imprint Nessie" I growled.

"Can we come in" Nessie asked.

"No" I shook my head.

"I can't believe you brought her over here Emily, I can't believe you came over here" I said, shaking with anger.

"Darling calm down" I took a deep breath.

"I don't want her in our house" I told Emily.

"I understand" Emily said.

"Can we still talk to you" I thought about it. What could they both possibly want to talk to me about?

"Yea I guess but you have 10 minutes" I told them. I went outside and sat down on the stairs.

"What is it" I said.

"Leah why did you leave Jake's pack" Nessie asked.

"Really, do you guys know how much I hate it here and especially on that stupid reservation" I said.

"I left Jake's pack because…. I felt like they were keeping me here to protect people I don't like, I'm not able to do the main thing that I want to do" I told them.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to leave, are you guys that thick to not understand that I want to leave and be a nurse but I couldn't do that because of Jake. Jake thought it was important to watch over the Cullen's. I don't like you guys Nessie, you guys being here are one of the biggest problems that I have. If you guys wasn't here, than I wouldn't have came back and turned into a freaking wolf Nessie do you understand that, and most of all my dad wouldn't be six feet under. It all because of your stupid family that everything turned bad. The only good thing that came out of you guys being here is that I found the one man that I can truly love with all my heart, but I didn't like the obstacles that I had to get there"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to leave the pack" Emily said.

"Really it doesn't ok"

"I have every right to leave a stupid pack that I don't want to be a part of. I don't want to protect the Cullen's I don't even want to protect the freaking pack. I want to be able to give Drew what he needs. I want to be able to have a baby with Drew, but I can't here because I don't know Jake might call me to protect the stupid Coven. I don't want to do that with my life I want to stop phasing"

"You don't have to protect my coven" Nessie said.

"Really tell that to your lover boy when one of your kind comes on our land I am forced to protect the lives that I don't care about. My mom and Seth I will always protect, but there hasn't been a freaking leech in over 3 years and still I can't do what I want"

"Well your 10 minutes is up, if you guys will get off our land I would highly appreciate it" I told them as I got up and walked into the house.

"Drew" I called out to him.

"I want to leave"

"When"

"Now, I can't do this anymore, I want to give you everything, I want to give myself everything and being here I can't do that."

"What is it that you want to give me?"

"I want to give you everything, but me being here I'm not able to do that. I want to have your kids Drew, I want to grow old together baby, I want everything you want Drew please"

"Anything you know that babe anything. I want kids with you, I want to grow old I want everything you want, and if you want to leave than we can leave love" I wrapped my arms around him. I was crying everything I want was standing here with me and I wouldn't want anything else.

"I love you Drew"

"I love you too honey" He kissed my forehead and whipped my tears away. He lifted my head up and gave me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I need this I need to be this close to him. He walked us back to the bedroom and I feel back on the bed and he crawled up my body until he reached my lips once again.

"I love you so much love" he told me.

"I love you too."

**AN: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD THEY MOVE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY. **


	9. New Start

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

_**This is when Sue is talking to Leah on the phone**_

_**This is Sam talking to Drew and Leah on the phone. **_

It's been a month since Emily and Nessie both came to the house, and every day after that I had a different pack member coming to the house. It was getting ridiculous. I couldn't take it anymore first having them know where I live is quite irritating, my mom has called every day. So now Drew and I were on our way from leaving this stupid town the stupid reservation. I couldn't wait. Drew found another job up there and I finally get to put my hard work I did in college to work. I will be working at University of Washington Medical Center one of the best hospitals in Seattle. So yes I'm excited to leave the small irritating town.

Drew and I went up there a couple of weeks ago to find a house. The house is adorable, it's a 3 bedroom 2 baths just want we need nothing to big or too small. Since we went up there I've been placing orders for the furniture to be moved in. So by the time we get there today everything should be set up and ready to go.

"Lee you got everything packed and ready to go"

"Yea" I said as I walked out of the room. As we walked out the house to our surprise the whole entire packs were there both of them.

"Where you going" Jared asked.

"It's none of your business" I said as I placed my bags in the car.

"It is our business you are part of the pack" Paul said. I shook my head.

"I'm not part of your pack anymore I'm not part of a pack at all" I said through my teeth.

"No but you still are part of our family Leah" Sam said. I shook my head.

"If I was part of your family then you would let me do what I wanted to do. I'm not some little kid, I'm a grown woman" I said. I saw Drew get in his car and I followed getting in my car. We started the car and Drew drove out of the driveway.

"Leah" Sam yelled as he walked up to my car. I looked up at him.

"What" I said.

"Where are you going?"

"Away" I said as I pulled out of the driveway. It took at least 3 hours to get to our new house. Drew was already there waiting on me. I pulled up into our cute little house. I got out the car and took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled at Drew.

"Welcome home darling" he said as he walked towards me.

"This is great" I said hugging my body to him.

"Thank you so much Drew"

"Anything for you love you know that" I nodded my head.

"Well some of the furniture is here already, we still have to set the kitchen and the living rooms" he told me, as we walked up the stairs to our house. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as we walked into the house.

"We still have to paint" Drew said. I nodded my head.

"Yes you want to do that now" I asked him.

"Yea why not give us something to do" he said with a smile.

"Exactly" I said. Drew went back outside to bring in my clothes and put our clothes in the master bedroom. He came back out the room and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"You ready" I nodded my head. We got in his car and went to the local home improvement store. We walked into the store and what caught my eye were the ceiling fans.

"Drew I want one" I told him. Going over the ceiling fans.

"Whatever you decorating the house" He told me. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" I picked out a black ceiling fan it was really pretty it was in the shape of a leaf so it was really pretty. As we walked over to the paint section my phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"_**Leah, where are you"**_ I rolled my eyes.

"Mom don't worry about it" I said.

"_**Don't worry about it. The pack see's you leave with your belongings and you tell me not to worry about it" **_

"Just know that I'm safe" I told her.

"_**Safe where" **_

"Mom I left"

"_**Left where Leah?" **_

"I left the reservation and Forks" I told her. Drew looked down at me, and I just shook my head and mouthed that it was my mom.

"_**Why did you leave Leah?"**_

"Because I wasn't able to do what I wanted there, you guys had me locked up like some prisoner, so yes I left the stupid reservation because I couldn't grow mom. Then I left the town because everyone from the pack would come over, I didn't want that, I'm not part of a pack anymore mom, I want to settle down and have Drew's kids. I couldn't do that if I was still there. I wasn't able to stop phasing because Jake and Sam wouldn't have it I want kids sometime soon." I told her. Drew looked down at me and kissed my lips.

"_**We were just trying to protect you Leah" **_

"Protect me from what mom"

"_**Yourself" **_

"Myself really mom, that the best you got. You guys had me there locked up I couldn't go anywhere without permission. Mom I'm 26 years old I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm a grown woman that wants to spend time and my life with my one true love" I said.

"_**Sam is your one true love" **_

"Oh my gosh mom. Really. Sam only wanted me there because he doesn't think that Drew can give me what I want."

_**"Well he's right"**_

"Really I don't think Drew would go behind my back to date my cousin while he was still dating me as well. I don't think Drew would keep me from the most important thing that I want to do. Drew is great for me. He treats me better than what Sam ever treated me. Mom Drew is great" I said as I ended the phone call. I shook my head; I took in several deep breaths.

"Love calm down" he told me. I nodded my head.

"I can't believe that" I said.

"What Happened?"

"My mom doesn't think your good for me she thinks that Sam is still the guy I love, and it's not true I love you and I will always love you" I told him as several tears rolled down my face.

"I can't take it. I mean what did you ever do to them for them not to like you. After the dinner a couple of months ago my mom said she liked you but I guess I should be used to everyone lying to me by now" I told him.

"Hey, you know I'm good enough for you, what others think is not important Lee" he said as he grabbed my face.

"You're right" I told him, he leaned down to capture my lips.

"I love you and I will never lie to you" he told me. We got our paint and headed back towards the house.

"So you really want to stop phasing" Drew asked.

"Yes, Drew I didn't want this in the first place. I want to grow old with you, I want to have your kids someday" I told him.

"I want that too, maybe we can start soon with those kids" he said. I shook my head.

"That's fine I don't mind" I said. We drove onto the driveway and got out the car.

"What do you want for dinner" I asked him as we walked in the house.

"Umm how about some pizza" Drew asked.

"That's fine" I told him. I took the respected paint containers into the rooms that will be painted that color. I walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Drew. I took out my phone and placed it on the table.

"So how does it feel to be free Lee"

"Great actually I'm here with my one true love and I can start doing my life like I wanted to a couple of years ago" I said. My phone started ringing but Drew decided to pick it up.

"Hello" Drew said.

"Put it on speaker phone" I told him. He put the phone on speaker phone.

"_**What are you doing answering Leah's phone" **_

"Well she is my girlfriend and she did give me permission" Drew said.

"_**Whatever where's Leah" **_

"I'm right here Sam, what do you want" I said getting irritated.

"_**Where did you go I need to know"**_ I looked at Drew and started laughing.

"_**Why are you laughing Leah this isn't a laughing matter" **_

"I think it is" I said.

"_**Where are you, you need to come back home" **_

"I am home Sam" I said, as I snuggled up to Drew.

"_**You home is here Leah"**_ he told me.

"Really when I came back from school it didn't feel like that" I told him.

"My home is where my heart is, and my heart says that it's wherever Drew is"

"_**Really Leah, Drew is just a rebound from me."**_ I laughed as did Drew.

"Wow" Drew Said.

"_**Stay out of this Andrew" **_

"I can say whatever I want" he said. I smiled up at him.

"_**Where are you Leah?" **_

"I'm where my heart is" I told him.

"_You heart is here, I'm still here Leah, You need me" _

"No I don't need you I need freedom, I need Drew, and freedom and Drew is not Back in La Push" I said.

"Drew is all that I will ever need Sam. So quit wasting your time I'm not coming back" I told him.

"_**You need us Leah"**_ he said.

"I don't need you I haven't phased in over a month, so no I don't need you, I'm far away from you guys and the things Jake keeps around. Up here it is nothing but fresh air and love" I said looking at Drew.

"_**You need me Leah"**_ Sam growled into the phone.

"Awww is someone jealous that I got the girl" Drew said. I shook my head.

"_**Stay out of this Andrew; this has nothing to deal with you" **_

"Yea it kinda does. Lee loves me now she hates you, so yes her business is mine as my business is her. And having an angry ex boyfriend is defiantly is my business" Drew said. I heard the doorbell. I got up and got the pizza and walked back over to the couch.

"_**Nothing that I say to Leah concerns you" **_

"It does when you say stuff like you belong here with me. Leah hates you and her cousin why don't you get it through your thick skull" Drew said you could barley understand him because he was getting so angry that his accent was getting thicker.

"Drew calm down baby just hang up" I said.

"_**No you will not hang up on me Leah"**_ Sam said.

"Sam I don't answer to you anymore, I'm done" I said as I hung up the phone. I rubbed Drew back.

"You ok" I asked him.

"Yea I guess, it just hits a nerve when he thinks that you still belong there, you hate it there that's the whole point of us leaving the small town" I nodded my head and hugged him.

"I love you Drew so much"

"I love you too Darling" he said his accent still so thick. I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

**AN: HEY IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE THE HOUSE GO TO MY PROFILE AND MY POLYVORE IT HAS EVERYTHING ON THERE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WHERE DO YOU GUYS THINK THEY ARE OF COUSRES THERE STILL IN WASHINGTON BUT WHERE DO YOU GUYS THINK THEY ARE. **


	10. Baby Brother

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

_**Is Sam and Sue talking**_

_**Seth talking**_

I woke up to the sun coming through the window. I sat there looking at the ceiling.

"Love" Drew said in his very sexy morning voice. I looked over at him and smiled at him.

"Hey" I said as I kissed his chest. I heard him groan, I just smiled at him.

"You ready for a new day" I asked him.

"I just want to stay in this bed with you all day" he said. I giggled.

"We did that yesterday Drew come one, It's the first day that we both go to work" I told him.

"Yea I bet you're happy"

"I am I finally get to put my hard work to use" I told him.

"Yea, who are you going to work with?"

"Peds" I told him.

"Gotta love those kids" he said. I nodded my head. "You know I want kids I might as well start with the peds at the hospital" I told him.

"Umm…. I can't wait until we have some of our little munchkins running around here" he said as he kissed my temple.

"Yea me neither" I told him.

"Now come on get up" I said as I got up of the bed.

"Ugh" he said as I tried to get him off the bed. He jerked me to him that I fell on top of him.

"I like it like this" he said. I straddled his hips.

"Babe come on we have to get ready" I told him.

"Yea but this is so comfortable right now" he said. As I was trying to get off the bed Snuffles and Cissy came running in the room.

"Hey puppies" I cooed at the dogs.

"Come on they need to go out" I told him.

"Alright, alright, come one Snuffles and Cissy" he said as he finally got up out of the bed and took them to the restroom. I got off the bed and shook my head. I headed towards the bathroom and started on my shower. But I was gladly interrupted with Drew coming in the shower with me. We finished with the shower and headed back in the room, we got dressed and headed towards the downstairs. **(AN: Check Polyvore for outfits please) **

"What do you want for breakfast" I asked him.

"I'll just probably get something on my way to work" he said. I nodded my head.

"Ok, what did you do with the dogs" I asked him.

"There downstairs I'll check on them on my lunch break" he said as we walked out the door.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you later on tonight"

"Ok" he nodded his head and walked towards his car. I glared at him as he got into the car.

"What" he said.

"I don't get a kiss our an I love you" I told him.

"Come here" he said. I walked towards his car.

"I love you" he said as he pulled me down and kissed my lips.

"Umm… That what I'm talking about" I said as I whipped my lips.

"I love you too" I told him as a shut his door.

"Have a good day at work love"

"You to babe" I said as I got into my car. We drove out of the driveway two different directions. I fixed my turned my I heartradio to Daughtry station. I drove towards the hospital and on my way there stopped to get something to eat at Burger Kings which was down the street.

"Thank you" I said to the person at the window. I looked at my clock to see that it was only 6:45 and I had to clock in at 7 o'clock and no later. I ate my food and on the way to the hospital. I started getting a little nervous it was my first day to the rest of my life my life career and I'm finally getting to do it.

"You got this Leah" I said to the mirror. I had to pump myself up somehow; I was shaking like a lunatic. I nodded my head and got out of my car. I shook my head once again and straighten out my outfit. I walked towards the hospital and put on a smile on my face.

I walked up to the chief of nursing.

"Hi I'm Leah Clearwater" I told him. He looked up at me.

"Oh wow" he said as he looked up at me.

"Hi are you Blaise Rodriguez" I said as I walked into the office.

"Yea, come in, sit" He said as he pulled out a chair for me. I looked at him again, he wasn't bad looking but he doesn't compare to my Drew. He has this risqué look about him. Like I said he doesn't compare to my beautiful sexy ginger head but he's not bad to look at. He has these deep dark brown eyes the rough of his facial hair that looked like he didn't give a flying squirrel about. His hair was sexy in the messy way like he just got up and ran his hand in his hair. I shook my head and sat down.

"Ok well I am Blaise and I guess you are the new girl for peds Leah Clearwater" I nodded my head.

"Yea that's me" I said.

"Well we're glad to have you aboard let go take you where you will be working" I nodded my head and followed him out the door.

"So how long have you been up here?" he asked as we walked towards the elevators.

"Well I just moved up here a couple of days ago with my boyfriend" I told him.

"Boyfriend" he said.

"Yup" I smiled at him.

"How long"

"Um… 3 months I do believe"

"Wow such a short time"

"Where did you live before you came up here?"

"I lived on a small reservation called La Push" I told him.

"Oh ok why did you decide to move up here"

"There wasn't anything left for me down there" I told him. And as if on que my mom calls I shake my head and placed my phone back in my pockets.

"Do you need to take that" he asked me.

"No just part of the life I left down there called"

"Well ok here we are on the peds floor I will show you to your boss and she'll give you your assignments" he told me. We walked up to a blonde hair woman she was about my size maybe a little bigger and she was defiantly shorter than me.

"Amy" Blaise called out to her. She looked up and walked over to us.

"Hey Blaise" she said. She looked down at me.

"How is this" she asked.

"This is one of your new nurses, Leah this is your boss Amy, Amy this is Leah" he said as he placed a hand on my back. I stuck my hand out to her and she gladly shook it.

"Well okay Leah, Have fun on your first day, if you need anything please don't hesistate to come to my office" I nodded my head, and smiled at Amy.

"Is this your first time actually working in a hospital"

"Yea it is I went home 3 years ago after I graduated for college and at the time I thought it would be good to go home and then come back up I didn't know at the time that it was going to be the worst 3 years of my life. So yes this is my first time actually working in a hospital" I told her.

"Yea I totally understand what you mean by that that happened to me too, and I just had to leave and I came here, I've been here for about 10 years didn't even think about looking back" she told me.

From that time own I was pretty much busy. I mean I got to eat lunch and had the proper breaks I was so supposed to get. To be honest the day went by pretty fast. The only thing I do regret is not talking to my Drew on my lunch I missed his voice I missed his touched, I just missed him. It was 7:45 when I got off of work. I walked out the hospital and pulled out my phone. I had 15 missed calls and they were all from La Push. I shook my head, this is irritating. I checked the voicemails that they left and shook my my head as I got in my car.

I called Drew's number.

"Hey love" he said in to the phone. I smiled at the accent I almost felt like crying.

"Hey" I said into the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just missed you I haven't talked to you since this morning" I told him.

"Yea I know so tell me how was work"

"It was great, but I didn't call for that, what did you want me to bring home for dinner"

"Anything is fine, I just can't wait to hold you in my arms I'm used to coming home and you being right there" he said.

"I know I'm on my way, is fast food okay"

"Yea just hurry and get home" he told me.

"Ok" I said as I started the car.

"I'll be there before you know it" I told him. It took me at least 30 minutes to get home. I drove up in the driveway and Drew walked out the door with Snuffles and Cissy following him. He opened my car door and pulled me out of the car. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the ground.

"GOD I missed you" he said into my ear. I laughed and hugged him tighter to me.

"I missed you too"

"So what did you get for dinner" he asked as he carried me into the house.

"Umm I got some Wendy's that's okay right" he nodded his head as he walked back out the house. Snuffles and Cissy ran up to me and gave me kisses.

"Hey guys I'm missed you too did daddy come back home on his lunch break" I asked them. The both barked. I smiled as I got up.

"I don't know how I'm going to get used to not seeing you all day" I told him as we sat down at the kitchen table after I washed my hands and face.

"I don't know you'll pull through or you could just I don't stay here and I can take care of everything" I shook my head.

"No I want to my own money and I know that you're going to say that my money is your money, but I want to do this for me" I told him.

"Yea I know" he said. I smiled at him.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" he said.

"So how was your first day" he said.

"It was great I think that the chief of nursing was trying to hit on me today" I told him. I saw him glare at me.

"Are you serious do I need to go up there and show him that you got a boyfriend" he said. His accent was getting thicker. I rolled my eyes and sighed I loved when he got mad that accent was so sexy.

"GOD that's sexy" I said.

"What"

"When you get mad your accent gets thicker" I told him. He shook his head.

"So this guy" he said.

"You don't have to worry about it he knows I have a boyfriend and plus he can't even compare to my ginger head" I told him. He smiled and leaned across the table and kissed me.

"I love you" he said. I smiled at him.

"Tell me something I don't know" I said. He shook his head.

"So how about you, you enjoy your first day of work" I asked him.

"It was great I had to put a dog down this morning that was a little sad" I poked out my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I know how much you hate that"

"It has to happen, anyway I saw these little bunnies and well" I smiled big at him.

"Oh my gosh did you bring home bunnies Drew" I said as I got up from the table.

"Yea"

"Drew" I said. As I started hopping up and down. I love bunnies, I couldn't be still.

"Get up, where are they" I said.

"Sit down and finish your food and then I will show you bunnies" he said. I sat down and finished my food.

"So what made you bring home bunnies and are they fixed" He chuckled.

"They were there to long and well….." I nodded my head I knew what he meant. "Yes babe they are fixed" I couldn't wait to see these bunnies.

"Are you going to bring home presents like this all the time for me" I said.

"Maybe" he said.

"Well I like these presents first Snuffles and Cissy and now bunnies, your spoiling me Drew" I said. I finished my food and looked at Drew.

"Ok calm down love" he said. He got up from his seat and I followed. We went downstairs to see the adorable bunnies in the cage. I looked around and saw toys for the bunnies and everything.

"Drew, babe" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Thank you" I said.

"It's no problem I told you I would give you the world you will never want for something again" he told me. I believe him I knew that as long as I have Drew that there isn't anything else that I would ever want he is more than enough.

"I know you are more than enough than I will ever need" I told him.

"So what you going to name them" he asked me.

"Me"

"Yes you"

"But I named the puppies" I told him.

"Ok how about I pick to names and you pick the other two" I nodded my head.

"Ok Thumper and hopper" he said. I looked at him and smiled and nodded my head.

"Ok how about snowy and cinnamon" I said.

"Yea that fits" he said. **(AN: Check Polyvore for bunnies there adorable lion head bunnies)** We stayed down there playing with the bunnies and the puppies for a while. I left the cage open so that the bunnies can roam free with the puppies which the puppies loved. As we were sitting on the couch enjoying each other's company my phone rings.

"Hello" I said answering the phone without looking.

"Leah" I looked at Drew.

"Hang up" I looked at him.

"Hang up Lee" so I did. I'm tired of having to deal with the things that are back in La Push I want to push past it and move on to the future that GOD has for me and Drew and I can't do that with Mom and Sam calling me every hour on the hour.

"Do you after I got off work I had 15n missed calls" I told him. He shook his head.

"That crazy" I nodded my head. My phone rung once again but this time is was Seth.

"Hey Seth"

"_**Nope"**_ I rolled my eyes.

"Really mom you knew I would answer Seth's phone so you used Seth's phone to call me"

"_**Well Leah if you would answer you phone" **_

"I'm sorry mom I was at work I couldn't do that while I was working"

"_**Working" **_

"Yes mom"

"_**What lover boy couldn't take care of you?" **_

"No, Sam Drew is capable to take care of me" I said. I saw Drew shake his head.

"Calm down babe he's being an idiot I know you can take care of me" I said as I gave him a kiss.

"_**So what do you do Leah"**_ Sam said.

"Wow, Sam this is really sad, I'm pretty sure you have a fiancé to take care of at your house then worrying about me" I said.

"_**She doesn't mind" **_

"Right, but anyway I work at the hospital" I told them.

"_**Hospital"**_ Mom and Sam said loudly into the phone.

"Yes, Drew said he wants to make me happy and what makes me happy is going to work"

"I love it first day and everything" I said.

"_**So Andrew treating you right" **_

"Yes, more than what you could have ever done, he's better than you were with give me everything want if it was just making me happy or giving me so much pleasure that I cry out his name he does a very good job at that" I heard Sam start growling.

"_**He can't touch you"**_ I laughed into the phone.

"You are really stupid" I told him.

"Anyway where is my brother?"

"_**Right here" **_

"Let me talk to him" I heard the phone being exchange.

"_**Leah where are you, you didn't even tell me you were leaving" **_

"I know Seth but I just couldn't stay there I couldn't, I didn't mind you coming over the house but the rest of them that includes mom I just couldn't take it." I told him.

"_**Where are you Lee"**_ he asked. I felt bad for leaving my brother there.

"I'll text you but you have to erase it Seth promise me that"

"_**I promise Lee, I don't want to be here as much as you did"**_

"How come you didn't tell me that?"

"_**I don't know Lee, I'm tired of dealing with those vamps, and there hasn't been an attack in years" **_

"I know Seth" I told him.

"_**If you can get away then you can always come here" **_

"Wait" I looked over a Drew.

"What"

"Who are you talking about that they can come here?"

"My little brother he doesn't want to be there Drew"

"Ok I liked your little brother" he said.

"Drew said it was fine Seth"

"_**Ok I just have to time this right"**_ I nodded my head.

"But if you come here you have to go to school or get a job"

"_**Yea I wouldn't put all of that on you guys"**_ he said.

"Ok I'm going to text you the address remember erase it or something"

"_**Yea got you Leah Love you"**_

"Love you too little Bro" I looked at Drew.

"Would that be ok with you to have my little brother here?"

"Yea I told you I like your little brother" he told me. I nodded my head and rested my head on his shoulder. Drew took my phone and texted the address to Seth.

_*Can I come now?*_

_-Yea just make sure you're not followed.-_ I texted back. Drew and I sat there watching T.V. and soon we were both asleep on the couch what woke us up 3 hours later was the puppies barking.

"I get it" Drew said as he walked over to the door. It had to be at least 11:30ish.

"Hey I wasn't followed" I heard Seth say as he walked into the house.

"Hey Seth"

"Did I wake you guys up" we nodded our heads as I walked over to Drew and laid my head on his back.

"I'm sorry" he said. We shook our heads. He looked down to see Snuffles and Cissy.

"When did you guys gets dogs"

"We got bunnies to their roaming around the house somewhere" I told him.

"Seriously" he said.

"Yea" Drew said. As we walked over to the couch.

"Ok Seth, We didn't have time to clear out a room so for right now and until the weekend you have to sleep out here"

"That's fine I'm just glad I'm away, oh and also I came here with nothing except my car so I need clothes"

"Well Seth you and I can go shopping this weekend" Drew told him.

"Great Thanks guys, I really appreciate it, I will find a job or go to school as so as possible" we nodded our heads.

"We'll were going to bed" I told Seth. Drew placed the bunnies back in their cage and the puppies were free to roam.

"Good-night Lee Drew"

"Night" we both said as we got in our bedroom.

**AN: DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT SETH IS THERE NOW. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. **


	11. More than one

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

It's been a month since Seth came. And I couldn't be happier to have my little brother up here with me. He just started going to school a week ago so I'm actually proud of him. The phones calls haven't stopped even though I wish they would. Sam has been calling no stop and it's quite irritating. Drew always answers the phone and they get into heated arguments and it gets so bad that Drew faces gets so red that it's hard for me to calm him down. I hate when Sam calls to. Like what else is there possibly for me to do down there along with Seth. Seth wanted to get away from everything that includes the stupid shinny monsters. He couldn't take it anymore. But it's been great for me I haven't phased for 3 months and it's been great.

I woke up this morning not feeling quite like myself. I woke up around 6 o'clock and immediately ran to the bathroom. I couldn't hold it down everything came up from last night's dinner it wasn't pretty but as I was throwing up I accidentally woke up Drew.

"Love" Drew said walking towards the bathroom.

"Don't come in here Drew" I tell him as I heaved over the toilet.

"Love I'm coming in regardless you like it or not" He says as he walked into the bathroom. I shook my head.

"Love what's up" I shrugged my shoulders as I hugged the toilet.

"I don't know I woke up this morning and I wasn't feeling like myself" I told him. He bend down and started to rub my back.

"Hey" I hear Seth in the hallway.

"Seth" I say in a low voice. The next thing I heard was him bursting through the door.

"What going on"

"Don't know" Drew said. I laid down on the bathroom floor in a fetal position. The pain was severe and I couldn't take it. I shook my head as I curled up in the ball.

"Come on love" Drew said as he picked me up and placed me back on the bed. I groaned as I felt the bed dip under me. I felt Drew's arms wrap around me. I felt at peace as he rubbed my stomach.

"It's okay you're fine" he said. I nodded my head as I placed my head on the pillow.

"What going on" Seth asked as he sat in front of me.

"I don't know Seth"

"Do you want me to call a doctor or something?"

"No I don't think it's nothing serious". That happened a week ago and every morning I have to get up and become best friends with the toilet. I don't think it's nothing serious but Seth and Drew think it is. So that's why I'm at the doctor's office right now. Seth is at school and Drew is at work.

"Miss. Clearwater" the nurse said. I got up and walked towards the door.

"Hi" I said. As I followed her to the back rooms, she took my blood pressure and the regular necessity that you get at a check up at the doctor's office.

"Well the doctor will be in shortly" I nod my head.

"What going on" Drew texted.

"Idk the doctor hasn't came in yet" I tell him.

"Let me now love" he said

"I will" I sat in the room for 10 minutes by myself until the doctor came in.

"Hi, Ms. Clearwater, I'm Dr. James" he said as we shock hands.

"It's nice to meet you" I tell him.

"So what are you doing in here?"

"I don't really know I was hoping that you could tell me"

"Well what's been going on?"

"Well I've been throwing up every morning so I think I might just have some weird bug I guess"

"Well let's do some test before we diagnose you with some bug. How long has this been going on?"

"Umm… about a week I think. My boyfriend and brother told me to come in" I told him.

"Well it was good that they think of your health" I nod my head. I didn't really want to come in. I mean it's nothing serious I just have some bug. But they kept pressing it especially when it threw up this morning Seth and Drew both called Dr. James office and set up an appointment for me.

"Yea I guess you right, but I highly doubt it's anything serious" I tell him.

"Well it's always safe than to be sorry" I nod my head. Yea he does have a point.

"So let us do some test and then you can leave okay"

"Will I find out the news right away?"

"Yes, give us at least 2 hours if we don't call by them call us okay" I nodded my head. He took several things of blood and I soon left. I went out to my car and started going towards Drew's job.

"Drew" I called as I walked into his office.

"Hey love" he said as he came out of the back of his office.

"What did they tell you?"

"Well they took some blood and they should be calling in the next couple of hours"

"Well that's good at least we will find out what's going on" he said I nodded my head, and sat down on his desk. We sat and talked for a while that was until I got a call from the doctor's office.

"Hello"

"Ms. Clearwater"

"Yes this is she" I said.

"Well ma'am we got the test results back"

"Oh great that was fast"

"Yes"

"Ok so what kind of bug do I have?"

"Well…."

"Well what"

"Ma'am it's a bug that's going to last all your life"

"What do you mean all my life, there isn't a bug like that"

"Yes there is ma'am"

"Put it on speaker phone" I nodded my head and did as I was told.

"Well ma'am you're pregnant" I started chocking and looked at Drew.

"I'm sorry it just sounded like you said I was pregnant" I said.

"Ma'am that is what I said."

"There is no way that I'm pregnant" I told her.

"Ma'am your blood test showed that you are almost two months pregnant" I shook my head.

"There is no way"

"Ma'am I'm sorry"

"No you're fine it's just a shocker that's all" Drew said.

"Well okay tell her that she can come back in and we can check on the baby" she said.

"Can we come back today?"

"Yes, that is fine"

"Okay will be there soon, thank you." I looked at Drew in complete shock how the heck did this happen. How did I become pregnant I didn't even think this was possible. I mean I knew it was possible but I just didn't think that it will be so freaking soon. I mean I would love to start a family with Drew that the number one thing that I want. I want him to be happy so if that includes us having kids this soon in our relationship then I'm all for it.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"What do you mean what do I think?"

"Fuck love this is the best thing that I can think that would happen to us" he said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean you're not rethinking things about our relationship"

"Are you?" I shook my head.

"Love I want whatever you want, If it means us having this baby then I'm all for it you know I want to do anything that makes you happy" I nodded my head as I looked down at my legs.

"Hey, you do want this don't you?"

"Yea I want it, I've always wanted a kid and it's so much special to know that I'm having a kid with the one I love" I told him.

"Well if you feel that way don't look so down. You know I love you and whatever our baby is. There isn't anything that will make me turn away from you guys" he said as he laid a hand on my stomach.

"Okay well let's go then" I said, as I got off the desk and headed for the door. We walked outside and headed for his car. It didn't take us that long to get back to the doctor's office.

"Hi Ms. Clearwater" the reception said as we walked into the office.

"Hi" I smiled to her as I sat down.

"The doctor will be with you soon" she said.

"So what are you going to tell your brother" I shrugged my shoulders. I mean I'm happy about being pregnant but I don't know how my brother will react to it. I've been so hateful towards everyone that I think he might just pull away. I mean I know my brother loves me but there are times that we can both get on each other's nerves so I don't know how he will take the news or if he will tell mom. I want my mom to be here for me while going through this but I don't want the whole reservation to know that Leah Clearwater go pregnant.

"Hey what you thinking about" Drew said as he squeezed my thigh.

"I want my mom to be here with me, but I don't what the whole reservation to know that little Leah Clearwater left the reservation and got pregnant and I also don't want the whole reservation to know where I live at. That's the whole reason why I left in the first place" I told him.

"Hey if you want her to know then tell her, if she really loved you she will follow your wishes." He told me. I know he was right but I can't help but think that she will let everyone know.

"Clearwater" the nurse said at the door. I looked up and walked towards the door with my hand in Drew's. We followed her towards the room where I was at the first time.

"Ok Ms. Clearwater if you will lay back on the bed the doctor will be in shortly" I nodded my head as I laid back on the bed. We stayed silent until the doctor came in which was only 5 minutes later. He walked in and said hello and told me to pull up my shirt.

"This is going to be a little cold okay" I nodded my head and grabbed Drew's hand.

"I love you" Drew said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too" He placed the cold liquid on my stomach and I gasped at the coldness.

"Yea, sorry about that. I did warn you" he said. I nodded my head. I took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Good take a deep breath, is this your guy's first"

"Yea it's our first and we couldn't be any happier" Drew said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Well okay" the doctor said as he looked at the screen.

"Wow" he said. I looked at him and then at Drew and then at the screen.

"Wow, Wow what, what's wrong"

"Shush…. Listen" he said. I tried to listen but couldn't hear anything other than my own heart beat beating faster and faster. I looked over at Drew to see a big smile on his face.

"What I don't hear anything" I said.

"Listen harder" Drew said. I try to listen but all I heard were several thump thumps.

"What's that beating sound" I asked Drew.

"That is the sound of your babies." Babies know that's not possible. How this is possible I shouldn't even be able to have kids this soon I only stopped phasing 3 months ago how is this possible. This shouldn't be happening to me. I started breathing harder trying to catch my breath I closed my eyes but all I see is black, I went to open my eyes but everything was so unorganized everything was moving and I was seeing multiples. I took in a deep breath and tried to exhale but I couldn't I felt like my throat was closing. I tried to shake it but I couldn't the next thing I knew I couldn't open my eyes the last thought I thought was babies. Babies such as more than one.

**AN: HEY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW. I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT DONE IT SINCE LIKE EARLIER THIS MONTH BUT MY SCHOOL WORK HAS BEEN KILLING ME. ALONG WITH THE ALLERGIES I HATE ALLERGIES ANYWAY, TELL ME HOW MANY SHOULD BE IN LITTLE LEAH CLEARWATER'S BELLY. I KNOW IN ALL OF MY STORIES I HAVE NEVER HAD THE CHICK ONLY HAVE ONE BABY ALWAYS MULTIPLES BECAUSE I LIKE IT LIKE THAT. ANYWAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. **


	12. Hi mom

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

Things started coming back Drew and I sitting in the doctor's office, cold liquid beating hearts and most importantly babies as in more than one.

"Love" I heard Drew say. I opened my eyes and saw him leaning over me looking at me.

"There you are" he said as he smiled down at me. I forced a small smile on my lips. Still trying to figure out how the hell I became pregnant. I wasn't supposed to happen for some time. I mean how will everyone take to me being pregnant my mom the pack most importantly my brother that is living with us. How I'm I going to break the news to him that he's going to be an uncle but not to one baby but more than one. I shook my head.

"This can't be happening" I said out loud. I shook my head again.

"Sorry love but it is we're pregnant, I know you a little shock and it's going to take you some time to calm down and accept the fact that we're pregnant" I nodded my head I knew what he was saying was true that I have to accept the fact that I'm pregnant with Drew's baby and that nothing I can do will change it. Well there is something that can change it abortion but I'm prolife and I can't imagine myself doing that to any baby. I didn't say I didn't want it I'm just shocked that it happened so soon.

"I know but it's a lot to wrap around"

"Yea I know" he said as he leant down to kiss my forehead I closed my eyes and felt how much love he put in that simple kiss. I looked around the room and my eye caught the sight of the ultra sound. I looked closely at the screen to see three little beans. I looked up at Drew and felt tears roll down my face.

"I can't believe this, we're having triplets Drew" I said, trying to hold back the sobs that are racking my chest.

"Yea we're having triplets" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well do you guys want to keep the ultra sound" I nodded my head at the doctor.

"Well I would to be your guy's OB/GYN" the doctor said. I looked at Drew and he nodded his head.

"Yea that's fine"

"Great I would like to see you guys in another month, but as of right now I want you to take some prenatal vitamins is that possible"

"Yes" Drew said.

"Great well I'll see you guy's next month you also know not to drink and smoke right"

"Yes, I don't do it anyway" I told him.

"Great, see you later" the doctor said as he walked out of the room.

"Drew" I said.

"Yea I know" he said. I don't think I could be any happier to have his kids I know at the time I was scared but now that it sunk in I couldn't be happier to finally have kids with the guy that I love and nothing that anyone can do can break that up, I'm his and he's mine. We left the office but not before we set up our next month appointment.

"So what you going to tell Seth" I looked at him.

"I don't know. Like I don't know if he'll like it or you know just completely despise me for having a baby so soon"

"What are you going to with the people in La Push" I was thinking about that I want my mom to be here with me too help and teach me what I need to do. Because this is so out of league I have no idea what to do. My mind is racing around like a stupid race track. I really want to tell my mom but I don't want the rest of the reservation to know what's going on in my life I moved past that part of life. But every time I blow them off. I keep thinking about my dad. He would always say _"When no one else is there for you, your family will always be there through thick and thin no matter how much they push your buttons" _Like I want to live up to my father's expectations of me and as of right now I'm not doing such a good job at it. Want to tell my mom the big news I just don't want things to come from it. Such as Sam and Jake, I don't want that for myself anymore and I don't want that for Drew.

"I don't know I want to tell my mom but then I don't" I tell him.

"I can understand that you've been through so much" he told me as he squeezed my thigh.

"What are you going to do about your job" he asked.

"I don't know" I said truthfully. I don't want to go to work for a couple of months and then have to stop until the babies get old enough. I rather not go to work and leave my kids with some stranger or even at some day care. I just so much that I have to think about.

"Well I have a proposition for you" Drew said as he looked over at me.

"Yea what's that?"

"Well why don't you just quit your job I have enough money to provide for you and I and the babies Lee" I looked at him. That's the one thing I never wanted to do. I didn't want to live off of Drew, I mean I know that we're in this for the long run but I don't want to always rely on him I want to make my own money and do things on my own. So relying on him is not something I want to do but it might just have to do it.

"I know you don't want to rely on my Lee but let me take care of you and the babies please" he said, as we drove up to our house, off to the side I saw Seth's car parked.

"I mean yes I want you to take care of us too, but I want to be able to do some things on my own as well" I told him.

"You will be able to, you're able to buy things and use all of my money" he said with a smile. I shook my head I mean it sounds all good a dandy but I want to do it on my own.

"Just think about it yea" I nodded my head.

"So are we going to tell Seth" he asked.

"Tell Seth what" I heard Seth say as he came out with a running Snuffles and Cissy.

"Hey, babies" I crouched down and rubbed their stomachs.

"I missed you" I said as I picked one up and held it my arms.

"So what did you guys want to tell me? Oh yea Leah what happened at the doctors"

"That's what we want to tell you" Drew said.

"Why don't we go into the house" I said. He nodded his head and I whistle for the dogs to come in.

"So" Seth said as he sat down on the couch and picked up Thumper.

"Seth I hope you're going to be happy what I have to say. But you're going to be an uncle" once that words left my house the house fell silent. Seth was looking at me in shock and he wouldn't say anything. He just looked at me and then at Drew.

"I'm sorry what did you say Leah" Seth said as he shook his head.

"Seth you're going to be an uncle" Drew said.

"What you got to be kidding me, so soon" he said. I don't know if this was him being happy or him being angry. It's hard to tell what Seth wants at some time, he doesn't usually show his emotions he holds them back only if it's something that has him really pissed off.

"Seth say something" I said. Seth just sat there looking lost and confused but as he shook his head a saw a small smile light up his face. I couldn't help but the smile that crossed my face.

"Oh my Gosh I'm going to be a freaking Uncle, this is the best thing that has ever happened" Seth said with a huge grin. He got up off the couch and walked over to e and picked me up and twirled me around.

"Leah I'm so happy for you. You finally get the one thing that you have always wanted" Seth said. I nodded my head. I was so happy that he was happy about being an Uncle.

"You're going to be an Uncle to triplets." Once Drew said that Seth's eyes got huge.

"Three, your having three babies" we nodded our heads.

"This is great" Seth said. I smiled and laughed at him, he so happy.

"So are you going to tell mom?" he asked.

"I don't know Seth I want her and I need her this is something I have no idea that I'm doing but then I don't want her to tell the whole reservation what's going on." I told him.

"That's understandable, but I think you should call and tell her what's going on she is your mom and she does need to know that she's about to be a grandmother" I nodded my head, I knew he was right I just don't know if I'm ready for the whole reservation to know.

"You brother is right love" Drew said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Your mom does need to know that she will be a grandmother soon, you can't just pop up at thanksgiving with a big belly saying yes mom I'm pregnant" Drew said.

"I know" I said as I unwrapped Drew's arms around my waist and sat in the couch. I took in a deep breath. I have to tell her. I need her, this is something completely new to me and I don't know what to do.

"Can you give me the phone please" I asked. I took in several deep breaths.

"Calm down" Drew and Seth said. I nodded my head. I looked at the phone and started dialing the numbers. I brought the phone to my ear, and I heard it ringing that was until I heard her voice mail. I exhaled a deep breath.

"Hey mom it's me Leah, please call me when you get this as soon as possible" I hung up the phone and relaxed in the couch. I looked at them and smiled that didn't last long when the phone rung. I looked down at my hand to see that it was indeed my mom calling, I answered the phone.

"Leah what's wrong"

"Hi mom"

**AN: HEY GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE OUTFITS FOR THIS STORY PLEASE GO TO MY POLYVORE I THINKS IT ELMOLOVER08 BUT YOU CAN ALSO GET IT ON MY PROFILE PAGE TOO. I WILL BE PUTTING UP AN SET FOR THE ULTRA SOUND SO YOU GUYS CAN SEE IT AS WELL. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. **


	13. OMG Sydney

So I called my mom about a week ago. I thought I had it in me to tell my mom's the great news. It's the beginning of August and I haven't seen my mom in 2 months. I mean I miss my mom. What little girl doesn't miss their mom especially when you were around her 24/7. I have little depressed moods to wanting my mom here with me. But when I think about that I start thinking about my dad and how I'm not living up to what my dad brought me up as. My dad always told Seth and I to be there for our mom. And as being the oldest I'm not doing what my dad asked of us. I loved my dad when he was still here with us. My dad was my rock especially after Sam cheated on me with Emily. My dad always tried to cheer me up and make me happy. He would do that silliest thing such as looking at me funny or saying something off the wall that will make me laugh. I needed my dad when I was at my worst and I can't help but think that my mom needs Seth and I. But I talked to my mom a week ago and I couldn't force myself to tell my mom the good news. I didn't want it to get back to La Push I wanted all of my past to be my past. I didn't want the whole reservation to know my business and letting my mom know it was going to happen. I just sometimes I miss the loving mom that I knew and love before all of this stuff happened.

So here I am in the living room with Drew and the bunnies and puppies. My brother left somewhere this morning and hasn't been back since. It's kinda weird he's been doing that for a week now. He would wake up early in the morning and leave before I can ask him what's up; and then he wouldn't get back home until the early hours of the morning. It was weird.

"So what do you plan on doing toady" Drew asked me. It was a chilly day outside. I know I'm actually feeling the weather the cold is affecting me more than I thought after phasing for about 3 months, I think it might have to deal with the babies.

"I don't know it's a little cold outside today"

"Yea well it's like 68 degrees outside what you think love" he said with a chuckle. I shook my head.

"It's just….. Never mind what you want to do"

"I don't care I just want to get out the house"

"Yea I agree" I told him. I went to the closet and grabbed my hoddie and my shoes **(AN: CHECK POLYVORE) **

"So lets go" We put the dogs in the basement and the bunnies are in the spare bedroom.

**SETH'S POV**

So I can say that this has been the best 2 months of my life. Yea I mean I miss my mom and I miss the pack but would I go back and trade in all my freedom. I think not. So yea I'm going to school having fun flirting with some girls not quite sure on what I want to major in. But I'm happy here with Leah and Drew. I'm going to be a Uncle I couldn't be happier for Leah. I know how happy she is to finally give Drew the family that she thinks that he needs. I mean I've been phasing but it's not something that I've been doing a lot I do it at least maybe four times a month. It's nice to actually let go and let the wind breeze through my wolf mane.

But a couple of weeks ago I started hearing something. Not something like it's from La Push but someone or something that in Seattle. I don't know if it could be a lone wolf searching for a home or and actually wolf. But every time that it happens I just shake it off like it's nothing.

So right now I'm walking around the campus looking at some beautiful females. There so different from the ones from the La Push all I really ever saw was Native Americans I mean I didn't mind but here I see Native Americans, African Americans and regular Caucasian females. But the one the really catches my eyes are the African American's. I mean the white chicks aren't and eye sore but the black chicks are…are I don't even know the proper word for them. There shapes the butt everything about them I love.

"Hey Seth" I looked up to see Sydney come near me.

"Hey Syd" I said as she came up and gave me a big hug. I lift her up and she wrapped her legs around my middle. Sydney is a beautiful strong African American woman. She has soft peanut butter skin complexion its goes well with her beautiful dark brown eyes and her naturally curly hair. She's so beautiful. I want to ask her out but I'm so scared that she won't accept the imprint.

Yes, Seth Leroy Clearwater did imprint. But I just don't know if she will actually allow me to be in her life forever. I mean we've only known each other only a month. She was the first person that I saw on the campus well the only one that actually caught my eye. Like I don't know if she will actually think I'm sane once I tell her that I'm a wolf and that she is my soul mate.

"How are you Seth, what are you doing here?" she asked as I walked over to the bench with her straddling my lap.

"I came to see the prettiest girl ever" I told her.

"Awwww well isn't that just sweet" she said as she kissed my check.

"So when are you going to finally got out on a date with me"

"Whenever you ask me on a date." Yes I have never asked her on a date. Why I wish I could tell you. I mean I haven't even told my sister about her. I haven't told her that imprinted. I want to tell her that before I do anything drastic.

"Ok would you like to go on a date with me" I ask her.

"I would love to finally go on a date with Seth Clearwater"

"Really" I asked, she nodded her head.

"Well are you ready now, I mean we can go to my sister house and you can meet my sister and her boyfriend" she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yea that sounds good I would love to meet your sister." She said.

"Okay great do you want me to follow you home so that you can drop your car off?"

"No don't worry about it" she said as she got off my lap and stood up and stuck her hand out to help me get up. I took her hand and pulled myself up. She smiled up at me and hugged me around my waist. GOD I want to hold her in my arms all day and all night. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and headed for my car.

"I have to call my sister and let her now to be home okay" I told her as I got into the car. I grabbed my phone and called Leah.

"Hello"

"Hey Lee, are you home"

"Yea, why what's up"

"Nothing I just want you to meet someone"

"Awww….. Is this someone a girl?"

"Yes Lee I'm on my way" she laughed and I hung up the phone.

"So let's go" I looked at Syd. She nodded her head and grabbed my hand and entwined our finger and placed it in her lap. It was a quick trip back to the house. I pulled up to the house.

"Wow this is a beautiful house"

"Yes, my sister picked it out the boyfriend just pays for it."

"That's nice" she said. I got out the car and walked to the other side and opened Syd's door she got out and laced our fingers once again.

"Sethy Poo" Leah said as she walked out of the house.

"OMG Seth you didn't tell me your sister was pregnant"

"Ugh….. My sister is pregnant" Seth said. Leah came down the steps and stood in front of me with a Drew hot on her heels.

"Hey Drew, Leah"

"Hey Seth" Drew said as he patted me on my back.

"So introduce us Seth" Leah said as she rubbed her belly.

"This is Sydney, Sydney this is my sister Leah and her boyfriend Drew I live with them"

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Sydney said as she reached out her hand for them to shake. But my sister thought otherwise and pulled her into to a hug.

"Oh I was beginning to think my brother was gay" I looked at Leah in shock. I heard Sydney cute little laugh and snort as she looked up at me.

"Don't worry Seth, you know your sister" I shook my head.

"Do I hear it an Irish accent"

"Yes you do, I'm from Dublin."

"Oh wow." She said.

"So you don't bring girls home often Seth" Sydney asked me as she looked me in my eyes. I wanted to fall right there and kiss her feet. Bow down to her and love her, I wanted to tell her everything.

"Oh my gosh" I heard Leah squeal. I looked at her and smiled I know she knows what happened.

"Is it true" Leah asked me looking at me. I nodded my head and she squealed once again and pulled me into a huge hug.

"What's going on" Sydney asked.

"Nothing Lee is just crazy" Drew said. I know he knows what just happened and I know that he's happy for me as well.

"Well let's go in the house" Leah said. She grabbed Sydney arm and entwined their arms and headed for the house.

"Congrats man" Drew said as we reached the house.

"Thanks Drew" I said as I entered the house.

**AN: HEY GUYS I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE AND I MEAN A WHILE. BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND IT DOESN'T HELP WHEN YOU HAVE WRITERS BLOCK I HAD IN MY HEAD HOW I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE BUT MY HANDS HAD A DIFFERENT WAY OF GOING. BUTI CAN HONESTLY SAY THAT I LIKE THIS CHAPTER. LIKE I SAID I'M TRULY SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. I'm proud of you

**Summary: Have you ever thought of how it would be to be Leah? Losing the love of your life to you cousin then having everyone around turn into big mutant wolves and then having your dad die of a heart attack because he saw a freaking vampire. This is a story about how Leah reacted to the things that went on around her. Leah/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE OC THAT WILL COME. EVERYTHING IS FROM MRS. MEYER**

It's been 7 months since I left La Push. It's been 6 months since I found out that I was pregnant with triplets. It's been 5 months since Seth found his imprint. 3 months since Seth told her about everything. So why I'm I going back to La Push after 7 months of being away, Sidney. Yes, Sidney had everything to do with it. I told her what's been happening how much I wanted my mother here with me through this pregnancy. Sidney actually thought our Mom died to, because we don't to her or about her.

"I can't believe you haven't told your mother that your pregnant Lee" she told me as we were sitting it the back of Drew's Jeep heading to La Push.

"I know Sid. I just didn't want to go through the hassle that is my mother"

"Yea, but she's your mother Lee" I knew she was right but to go back and face her and Sam. I wasn't up to it.

"I know that's why we're going to La Push now" I told her as I bumped into her. She laughed and bumped me back. We sat and talked for the whole ride down there. I'm actually glad my little brother found Sidney. She is exactly what he needs, someone to equal out the crazy hyper side of my brother. Sidney was more of the laid back type of girl. Kinda like me.

"Lee you ready" I heard Drew said. I looked out the window and saw the familiar yellow house that I grew up in. I looked at Seth in the mirror and he nodded his head.

"Yea let's get this over with" I said. I took a deep breath as I watched Drew and Seth both get out the car. My mom didn't even know we were coming down. Drew opened my side of the door and helped me out the Jeep. I placed my hand on my back as I landed on solid ground. I started waddling towards my mom's house.

"Do I have to do this?" I said as I looked up at Drew.

"We're already here just a few more steps babe" I nodded my head. I might as well. I took a deep breath as my bother knocked on the door. I looked at Seth and saw a small smile that formed on his face. I heard footsteps approach the door but they weren't my mother's these were heavier foot falls. I had to be Charlie. That's the only one I can think of.

I took in another breath as I watch Charlie Swan answer my mom's door. I always like Charlie his daughter was a different story. My dad always talked about him, he was such a good friend to my dad I couldn't help but think of Charlie as another dad.

As he opened the door and looked up at me he had one of the biggest smiles on his face.

"Look at you Lee" he said as he came out the house and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Charlie" I said as I hugged him back. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I missed Charlie I really did. Once my dad passed Charlie took that role as the father figure in my life. I can't help but think that's what my dad wanted. For Charlie to become the father figure his daughter and son needed.

"Look at you. Your father would be proud" I smiled through my tears as I hugged him once more.

"I missed you Charlie"

"I missed you too Lee, now let go so I can talk to your brother" I laughed and nodded and let go of him. Drew hugged me to him.

"Charlie who is at the door" I heard my mom. Was I actually ready to see my mom and all the drama that comes with her? I had no other choice I'm here now. I heard her soft footfalls come to the door. I looked at the ground trying to reign in my tears, that's when I heard her gasp.

"Leah, Seth" My mom said as she pulled me towards her and hugged me.

"Hi mom" I said She pushed my back and gasped some more.

"How far along are you" she asked.

"Can we actually go in the house my back kinda hurts?"

"Of course baby" she said as she pulled me into the house. I walked intot he living room and sat down. GOD did that feel good to get off of my feet.

"So" she said.

"Wow mom you are as crazy as you were 7 months ago" Seth said.

"I'm actually 8 months pregnant mom"

"8 months" I nodded my head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Leah?"

"Because mom how was I going to tell you when you didn't accept Drew, how are you going to accept our kids."

"It's hard for me to do that when I know you should have been with Sam"

"Mom at one time and point I thought Sam was the best thing for me too. I was so angry at him and Emily, that I myself became closed off and rude and a bitch that I couldn't see the happiness"

"I just wanted you to be with Sam"

"Mom you know when someone imprints then that's it"

"Shhh, Leah"

"No mom she know she's my imprint" My mom eyes got wide as Seth said that.

"Oh my GOSh" she said. I'll talk about that later.

"Lee I'm sorry I didn't know you felt like that"

"I did mom, you thought I wanted to see Sam and Emily get married and have a happy life something that I was supposed to have with him. You guys forced me to stay here, Once I turned wolf I wasn't able to do anything. So when I left Sam's pack I thought that things would get better but they didn't. Jake treasured me like I was some rare jewel but I wasn't I was just like another wolf that's how I wanted to be treated. Not like something that could have been broken. I was already broken. But when Drew came everything changed. But you couldn't see it"

"Because"

"Mom there isn't an excuse once you saw how happy I was with Drew then you should have accepted that this was and is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with." I looked back at him and smiled.

"I have come to terms that Andrew is your one and only. But you know Sam won't be happy about it."

"I won't' be happy about what" I heard Sam say. I heard him walk towards us. I grabbed a hold of Drew. Drew and Sam will never get along.

"Lee" I heard him say. I got stood up with the help of Drew.

"Hey Sam"

"What the heck" Sam said.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm pretty sure you know about the birds and the bees' Sam"

"How far along are you Lee?"

"I'm 8 months pregnant with triplets" I said as I looked back at Drew.

"You got to be kidding me" I heard Sam say. The next thing I knew Sam left the house angry probably shaking.

"So triplets" Charlie and Sue said. I nodded my head.

"Yea triplets"

"So Seth"

From there on I couldn't be happier yes my mom finally came around with Drew and that I'm pregnant with his baby. My mom got to know Sidney and fell in love with her like I did. She was the balance to keep Seth sane. If that was even possible. Sam never came back but we soon left and promised my mom I will call her from now on. But I couldn't leave without tearing up at how much Charlie kept saying how proud he was of me.

**AN: OMG GUY'S I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED. I CAN'T SAY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN GOING TO SCHOOL AND WORKING 8 HRS SHIFTS 4 TIMES A WEEK IS NOT A EASY TASK TO DO. I HOPE TO UPDATE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. **


End file.
